coctel de emociones
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Usami comienza a preguntarse si despues de estos 2 años  Mizaki   lo amo alguna ves, despues de este tiempo Mizaki nunca toma la iniciativa y Sumi no desprovechara la oportunidad logrando un caos interno en ambos que desatara nuevas situaciones
1. Chapter 1

Mizaki y Usagui-san se encontraban desayunando todo lo q Mizaki había preparado por la mañana, que era la vista de cualquiera más que un desayuno normal.

Usagui-san saldré a comprar unas cosas para la universidad y de paso comprare las cosas para el almuerzo- dijo Mizaki mientras se levantaba para llevar los platos.

Está bien yo te acompañare- decidió el escritor mientras se ponía de pie e iba tras de Mizaki

Usagui-san! No me abrases así!- se sonrojo el joven mientras el escritor lo aprisionaba con sus brazos- además quiero ir solo me demorare y tú tienes trabajo que hacer no quiero poner histérica a Aikawa-sam

Entonces con más razón debo acompañarte en mi auto llegaremos más rápido y tendremos la tarde libre- dijo orgulloso de su auto mientras estrechaba más a su amado niño

Usagui-san ya no soy un niño y tú debes cumplir con tu trabajo! Y eto Usagui –san! Hey donde metes tu mano suéltame!-dijo mientras sentía unas cálidas manos se posaba sobre su abdomen

Las calles son peligrosas Mizaki-le susurro en el oído haciendo que el joven se sonrojara mas

Yo creo q tu eres más peligroso Usagui-san-dijo tratándose de zafar del abrazo

-tal vez si tocan algo que me pertenece como tu –le susurro mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

-ahh… -el joven sentía como su cuerpo respondía a las caricias "de verdad me ha afectado estar cerca de él" - pensó el joven

Mizaki quiero estar contigo- le dijo cuando comenzó a besar su cuello

Oye no estoy a tu entera disposición tengo que salir lo olvidas- se amargo un poco el universitario y puso sus manos entre los dos separándolos

Pues yo pienso que si y aunque no lo aceptes eres mío- dijo tomándolo por la cintura de nuevo

N o te pases ya me tengo que ir , se hace tarde- miro preocupado su reloj

¿Tarde? Te veras con alguien-pregunto molesto el escritor cruzando sus brazos

A si quedamos ir en grupo a comprar Miko-san conoce al vendedor de la librería así que nos puede hacer una rebaja

Tu no necesitas yo te puedo pagar lo que quieras

Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas y ya me voy- dijo con un suspiro

Y sin más el chico tomo su mochila y se fue dejando algo confundido y dolido al escritor "será que ya no quiere depender de mi que quiere separarse de mi"- pensó el escrito suspiro cansado y se sentó en el sofá "como lo am y como me gusta tenerlo entre mis brazos es tan cálido y su piel tan suave al tacto –pensó, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por que el timbre sonó

Usagui-san se dirige a la puerta, pensando que Mizaki había olvidado algo. Abrió la puerta…

Mizaki que…Tu!-hizo ademan de cerrarle la puerta la cara al que se encontraba parado ahí.

Sensei!-sonrió Sumi – esas no son formas de saludar

Lárgate…!- le corto Usami

Vine a dejarle este libro a Mizaki- dijo entrando sin prestarle mayor atención

Entonces deja el libro y lárgate-dijo tajantemente

Vamos no seas tan resentido y se un poco mas cortes con los invitados de Mizaki- rio sarcásticamente, sentándose en un sofá {- esperare a que Mizaki regrese seguro no demorara

Usami quería retirarse de ahí pero no podría dejarlo solo y menos si Mizaki regresaba y estaban solos, no definitivamente debía de aguantar su presencia por unos minutos, se sentó al frente de Sumi con el ceño fruncido.

Vaya pensaba que entrarías a tu estudio – dijo con su tradicional sonrisa

Ni lo pienses eres muy peligroso para ello – contesto para ello

¿Peligroso para quién? ¿Para ti o para Mizaki? – dijo haciendo una mueca irónica

Para ambos-sentencio el escritor

umm puede ser... Aunque creo que es para Mizaki…-sonrió sentándose a su lado- aunque tal vez más para ti-dijo susurrándole en el oído

Aléjate!-empujo el escritor al estudiante

Jajá… si no te voy a comer a menos que tú quieras-se carcajeo el joven

Aléjate-lo miro furioso Usami

J aja… tienes miedo de que seduzca y abandones a Mizaki- le dijo sonriendo – o es que no te sientes seguro de tus sentimientos hacia el – dijo parándose y acercándose al escritor

Claro que no yo amo a Mizaki!- lo corto Usami

¿A si?- lo miro con decepción-pero tu amabas al hermano mayor de Mizaki- dijo volviendo a sonreír

¿Cómo sabes eso?- se sorprendió Usami

Te dije que me enseñaron todo de ti, además ser amigo de Mizaki ayuda mucho

Mizaki te lo dijo-grito el escritor "no eso no es posible pero tal vez si porque después de todo son amigos, pero tanto confía en él como para contar cosas de nosotros

Así que si lo amas no?-le pregunto con desdén

Claro idiota-contesto secamente Usami

Ahh… tú no estás seguro de los sentimientos de Mizaki verdad?-pregunto Sumi

…

-Así que era eso, tu no etas seguro de que Mizaki te ame después de todo es 10 años menor que tu

Claro que no!-grito sintiendo como una vieja herida cicatrizada se volvía a abrir

Si fuera cierto no reaccionarias así y sabes creo que él sentía algo por ti-dijo poniendo énfasis en la pal "sintió" –hace cuanto te dice que te ama

Usami sintió que su pecho le dolía horrores pera era cierto y como no pudo resistirlo pregunto

¿cómo que sintió?- volteo el rostro para aguantar la verdad

Bueno tal vez era solo cariño y no amor pero se sentía confundido, vamos era un niño de 18 años sin ninguna experiencia en el tema

El aun está conmigo y ya tiene 21 años-sonrió para si

Umm pues tal vez es porque no tiene muchas oportunidades dime incluso ahora o antes el ¿te ha pedido que le hagas el amor ha iniciado un beso?

…-le estaban gritando la verdad en la cara jamás Mizaki le había pedido que lo tomara o lo había besado siempre era él quien tomaba la iniciativa y Mizaki siempre se resistía incluso ahora y después solo se deja llevar, cuando están juntos Mizaki ni siquiera lo besa

Lo ves esta a tu lado solo porque no tiene opciones y por la costumbre –dijo con malicia en cada palabra

Explícate ¿Cómo que no tiene otras opciones?-sabia que esa persona quiso separarlo de Mizaki, pero de todas formas encontraría algo de verdad en entre la mentira porque lo escuchaba por inseguridad o porque era lo que sabia y solo se lo restregaban en la cara

Haber te cuento mis hipótesis de la historia de Mizaki-suspiro como que diría algo importante

-Bien-continuo hablando Sumi – bien el pobre Mizaki perdió a sus padres a los 8 años ¿cierto?-Usami asintió- y de ahí en adelante su hermano Takahiro se encargo del como un padre y tu amabas a Takahiro y la existencia de Mizaki jamás te inmuto ve como el tiempo y la juventud hace que pienses que amas a alguien cuando en realidad no lo es.

-…-Sumi sabia todo de ellos y la ultima interrogante que le planteo era cierto nunca le había importado Mizaki solo que Takahiro renuncio a su vida normal por el

Pasaron 10 años y tu seguías amando a Takahiro pero el te rechazo supongo y puso así hermanito a que estudiara contigo quería lo mejor para Mizaki una vida normal para él , pero al ser rechazado por el amor de tu vida te consolaste con Mizaki y te enamoraste del porque seguramente Mizaki fue amable contigo bueno es que Mizaki es amable con todo el mundo-lo miro el escritor se sorprendió de cada palabra de Sumi

¿Cómo que es amable con todo el mundo?-Usami estaba que se lo levaba el diablo

Por favor sabemos cómo es nuestro lindo Mizaki siempre amable y gentil con todas las personas sin importarle su bienestar le gusta no molestar a nadie sobre todo a su hermano mayor , que estoy seguro que lo quiere más que a un hermano lo admira y quiere como un padre Mizaki quiere su hermano y lo respeta por sobre cualquier persona

Usami se sorprendió, Sumi conocía muy bien a su Mizaki y le sorprendió las últimas palabras pero él no era cualquier persona verdad? O eso quería creer

Bueno si estamos de acuerdo en que Mizaki quiere a su ni-chan más que a todos más que a mí o incluso más que a ti-sonrió con malicia

Eso solo lo puede decir Mizaki- hablo secamente el escritor

Por eso lo digo hay solo ver los ojos iluminados con respeto hacia su hermano o cuando habla de lo mucho que este lo protegió y se sacrifico, tú mismo lo sabes Mizaki respeta mucho a su hermano

Ahh…-se sorprendió este tipo sabia hasta de las expresiones de su Mizaki y era cierto Mizaki haría cualquier cosa por Takahiro, pero su niño se puso celoso de su hermano claro eso fue algunos años pero es algo a su favor

Bien veo que nos estamos entendiendo-rio para sí mismo- haber Mizaki ama a su hermano y además se siente culpable por la muerte de sus padres por haber sido caprichoso al pedirles que regresaran rápido

Al morir sus padres se refugió en su hermano y lo protegió por lo que no pudo estudiar y tuvo que trabajar y no pudo vivir como un joven normal libre de decidir su futuro entonces Mizaki se dio cuenta que era una molestia por lo que trataba de no molestarlo pero no pudo hasta que cumplió los 18 en la que vio la oportunidad viviendo contigo

Eso no te lo permito Mizaki nunca haría algo así!-vocifero el escritor

Claro que no lo ultimo qué pensaría de Mizaki es que se vende por dinero-se cruzo de brazos

¡Explícate!

Me has malinterpretado-sonrió Sumi-el vio la oportunidad contigo de ya no molestar a su hermano para que este al fin pueda hacer una vida normal con su esposa y el hijo que van a tener

Ahh-eso ultimo lo habían dejado sin palabras, sobre todo Mizaki no quedaría causarle molestia a Takahiro-pero él me ama-dijo con tanta inseguridad que el mismo se sorprendió.

Yo creo que fue una ilusión y un encaprichamiento, ilusión por Mizaki porque se siente protegido a pesar de lo que le haces, un precio a pagar por estar protegido no?y por parte de ti tal vez un encaprichamiento ya te gustaba antes de que te rompieran el corazón ¿no? Por eso lo tomaste por la fuerza la primera ves

-Cállate-le estaba gritando la verdad en la cara y eso no lo soportaba el amaba a Mizaki pero esa primera vez siempre lo atormentaba a pesar de todo

Es cierto entonces-sonrió- claro después te enamoraste y quien no si Mizaki es adorable

Cállate y lárgate ya tengo suficiente de tus tonterías

Piénsalo ¿nunca te responde a tus caricias o sí?

Cállate- le estaba destrozando esas palabras, agacho la cabeza dejando q su cabello le cubriera los ojos que se estaban humedeciendo de la ira y tristeza

Está bien otro día continuando-se paro satisfecho

Abrió la puerta y se dieron con la sorpresa de que Mizaki estaba tras ella

¿Usagui-san…sempai?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autora**: Hi! Primero discúlpenme por no poner ni notas de autora ni disclaimer ni nada en el anterior capi ni siquiera explicar el titulo o algo no es que no quisiera o me sobrara no, sino que soy demasiado distraída y además era la primera vez que publicaba en mi historia, como lo dije en mi profile yo solo he leído hasta ahora pero tenía esta historia en mi cabeza desde hace meses, y hasta lo tengo escrito en papeles porque la inspiración llego de repente y sin avisar y no tenía nada mas a la mano pero eso no significa que no pueda agregar algo que ustedes amables lectores quieran estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva y demás, lo del título bueno no se preocupen lo explicare más adelante, y tal vez en el sunmary no me explique bien así que denme una oportunidad, y aquí los dejo

**Agradecimientos:** Kmil-chan, arigatou por tu review tus sugerencias y por leer mi fic, si tienes más sugerencias por favor no dejes de dármelas

**Disclaimer:** No no me pertenece uff sino no se imaginan lo que mi perversa mente hubiera hecho, por eso tome prestados a sus personajes

Misaki

Estoy tan cansado y al final Miko-san no vino y no pude comprar mis libros-dijo el estudiante resoplando de cansancio, caminaba arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a la puerta del lujoso departamento de Usami

¿Eh? – escucho unos gritos que decían "lárgate" los cuales parecían que venían del escritor

El chico ya iba a entrar pero en eso se abrió de golpe la entrada Sumi salía sonriente en cambio Usagui-san parecía realmente molesto.

¿Usagui-san … sempai?- se encontraba un poco confuso por los rostros de los dos además de que el hecho de que Sumi estuviera ahí

Misaki vine a dejarte el libro que me pediste prestado-le dijo con una sonrisa amable

Gracias sempai no tenias que molestarte me lo pudiste dar mañana en la universidad-sonrió adorablemente en agradecimiento

Nada , además así te pude ver un rato-le quiño un ojo al joven, lo cual le hizo sonrojarse

Gracias sempai, pero ¿por qué Usagui-san esta tan molesto?-miro de reojo al escritor que se había alejado pero manteniéndose atento mientras fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos

Eh… ya sabes siempre es muy celoso , bueno me voy , nos vemos mañana en la universidad- dijo mirando de reojo como se molestaba mas el escritor

Misaki cerró la puerta y entro a la casa sin dirigirle una palabra al escrito "si sigue así me voy a quedar sin amigos" pensó el joven estudiante, se iba a dirigir a la cocina cuando no sintió la presencia del escritor acercársele solo sintió como le tomaba de las muñecas y lo arrinconaba contra la pared, en la cabeza de Usami retumbaban las palabras de Sumi no sabía si eran ciertas o le estaban gritando una verdad que no podía entender

Te amo…- hablo Usami como si fueran sus últimas palabras

Ámame...-ordeno Usami, lo que dejo sorprendido a Misaki le estaba confundiendo la actitud de este.

Como Misaki no contesto a nada lo beso desesperadamente primero en sus labios después bajo por su cuello sin soltarlo, con una sola mano sujeto las muñecas del chico mientras su otra mano la metía debajo de su polera.

Ámame di que me amas ámame-ordenaba el escritor

Usagui-san- reacciono el chico- suéltame así no

No eres mío- mientras besaba mas desenfrenadamente mientras lo sujetaba más fuerte y comenzaba a morder las tetillas del chico

Eres mío , eres mío-como si quisiera hacérselo creer así mismo, , el chico trataba de que le soltara las manos

Por lo menos suéltame-rogo el chico

¡No nunca te iras de mi lado!- y empezó a tocarlo más fuerte y a besar desenfrenadamente el abdomen del chico. Y comenzando a desabotonar el pantalón del chico y sujetándolo más fuerte con su otra mano

Eres mío y ahora te lo probare – dijo haciendo ademan de bajarlo hacia el suelo

Suéltame me lastimas-hablo quedamente mientras se deslizaba junto al escritor

Eres mío- repitió desesperadamente aun sujetándolo más fuerte y comenzando a pellizcar sus pezones con desesperación era la locura pero él se encontraba en vuelto en la desesperación y el deseo

Misaki- jadeo mientras comenzaba a bajar hasta se entrepierna y antes de empezar decidió verlo porque había dejado de moverse y protestar y de pedir que lo suelte porque "me estas lastimando" pensó y se le helo la sangre

Salió de encima de él y lo vio estaba cerrado sus ojos y cuando los abrió estaban humedecidos por lagrimas contenidas y no era de placer era de miedo y cólera, Misaki se sentó y cubrió sus ojos con su cerquillo tomándose las muñecas las cuales Usami vio estaban muy rojas casi podía asegurar que después se pondrían moradas, pensó si no paraba lo hubiera podía lastimar más aun su abdomen tal vez también tenga moretones se sentía el peor bastardo de la historia , sin decir nada Misaki se levanto, se acomodo la ropa y comenzó a marcharse

Misaki lo siento yo…-agacho la cabeza

En la bolsa hay comida instantánea, hoy no preparare la cena , mañana tengo examen y tengo que estudiar

Yo te ayudo- sentencio

No yo puedo estudiar solo no te necesito- grito Misaki conteniendo las lagrimas

Y diciendo esto corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Misaki lo siento no sé que me paso, como pude lastimarlo y tratar de forzarlo otra vez

La mayoría de veces lo tomaba con sorpresa pero siempre lo trataba con amor y cuidado por eso siempre terminaba cediendo Misaki o eso quería creer que solo por vergüenza se negara a veces después porque lo amaba terminaba cediendo o seria por resignación, por resignación ¿por qué no tiene más opción que aguantarlo?

"Lo amo demasiado y lo deseo, como quisiera que por lo menos me robara un beso, o cuando estamos juntos me dijera te amo, o me respondiera con alguna caricia", esto es desesperante no le quiero hacer daño definitivamente pero ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi Misaki?

Y como acto reflejo agarro su celular y…

¿ Sumi ?–"sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto"-pensó

Vaya sabia que terminarías llamándome pero no pensé que tan pronto-contesto Sumi del otro lado de la línea

Solo cállate y dime donde nos podemos ver-se sentía molesto consigo mismo por lo que la desesperación.

Está bien está bien ¿quieres venir a mi casa?-sonrió para sí el joven

Ni loco, un lugar público-demando el escritor

Vaya yo sé que no te gustan los lugares públicos de verdad me tienes miedo y estas desesperado

¡Solo decide el maldito lugar!

Está bien, sabe hay un café al lado de su editorial ¿se ubica?

Si está bien, ¿en 15 minutos puedes estar ahí?

Vaya pero que desesperado

¿Puedes o no?

Si ahí estaré, nos vemos

Está bien-colgó el celular y se dispuso a salir, miro hacia la puerta del cuarto de Misaki, "espero que escuchando a ese bastardo pueda entenderte mejor , suspiro y se marcho

Gracias por leer como dije actualizare semanalmente pero no un día fijo , muchas gracias de nuevo Kmil-chan ya sabes que nos estamos leyendo y sigue así con tu fic me gusta mucho… y sobre la cantidad pues no estoy muy segura así que lo que me de la imaginación supongo y su apoyo de reviews por favor mándenme un lindo review o sino críticas constructivas par saber cómo continuar y que cosas cambiar y aclarar… bueno nos estamos leyendo ya saben que los autores no hacemos esto con fines de lucro sino con fines de satisfacción para todos los fans así q please un review de apoyo


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki se despertó cuando ya todo estaba oscureciendo, se tallo los ojos los cuales estaban rojos de tanto llorar y sus mejillas estaban húmedas de tantas lagrimas que la habían recorrido, se levanto y se dirigió al baño donde se lavo el rostro y se miro al espejo mirando su lamentable imagen, se cambio de ropa y suspiro**."**_**Tal vez debería bajar y hablar con él, ¿debería yo disculparme?, se pregunto, claro que no él debe disculparse, es el que me dejara sin amigos el celoso a morir, bajare haber que sucede y ojala todo salga bien"**_

Bajo las escaleras y se dio con la sorpresa de que todo estaba oscuro y no había presencia alguna _**"¿Dónde te habrás metido, Usagui-san?", **_sintió su corazón estrujarse_**, **_y una gran tristeza invadiéndole, e inseguridades aflorando dentro del.

Usami entro a la cafetería y vio a Sumi sentado cruzado los brazos, camino hacia la mesa y se sentó delante de él.

Vaya si que eres puntual –indico Sumi mirando su reloj

Solo porque se trata de Misaki- respondió fríamente

Este debería ser nuestra primera cita juntos estoy algo nerviosos- sonrió Sumi

Déjate de juegos imbécil y vamos al punto de todo esto- respondió tajantemente

Claro, claro nuestro lindo Misaki-sonrió aun mas

Idiota mi Misaki- aclaro el escritor

Jajá , aun dices eso que adorables son ambos- lo miro fríamente

Solo habla porque Misaki esta así, esta mas indiferente que antes y parece molestarse de no sé que yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo y comportándome igual- sin darse cuenta le había soltado todo eso.

Vaya en realidad lo amas pero sabes no has oído eso de que las personas mayores son las más estables emocionalmente y los jóvenes no son mas emocionales , confunden sentimientos y si el solo te ve como un hermano mayor o un padre eres 10 años mayor

No es como si a los 10 años podría haber tenido un hijo no- lo miro arrogante el escritor

No es como si Takahiro hubiera tenido un hijo de 8 años a los 18 sin embargo Misaki lo quiere así

…-solo atino a desviar la vista

Lo sabes muchas personas saben si una persona joven se fija en una persona mayor es porque en el fondo buscan protección y es lógico que Misaki crea que te quiera y te cele pues perdería tu protección , además estoy seguro que nunca tuvo una experiencia amorosa con un chico ni siquiera con una chica ¿no lo crees?

…-solo seguía mirando hacia abajo

Vaya ya me debo ir que te la pases bien poniendo tus sentimientos en orden y si quieres vengarte o una persona con quien desquitarte aquí estoy dispuesto, después de todo tienes mi numero-y sonrió

Si antes estaba confundido Usami ahora no sabía ni siquiera hacia dónde ir, su cabeza daba vueltas pidió un trago, otro y después otro ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos. _**"Genial espero no estrellarme ",**_ pago la cuenta y el mesero del lugar lo convenció de no irse por que había tomado, llamo a Aikawa y esta fue por él, claro que le dio se merecido gritón, se quedo dormido mientras ella conducía, _**"seguro peleo con él, espero que no sea nada grave porque si no afectara su carrera"**_- pensó la editora

Sensei, ya llegamos despierte- dijo Aikawa abriendo la puerta del auto y moviéndolo, a lo cual él se levanto apoyándose en ella

Misaki...-murmuro el escritor

"sabía que era por el chico que tomo "pensó ella

Llegaron al departamento de él y ella abrió la puerta _**"sabía que me convendría tener la llave del departamento"**_

¿Aikawa-san?...¡Usagui-san!- se sorprendió al verlo como0 se resbalaba de los hombros de ella

Misaki-kun ayúdame a llevarlo a su recamara- le pidió haciendo su esfuerzo por qué no se cayera

Ahh… claro- ahora estaba totalmente confundido porque llegaba ebrio y recargado en Aikawa

Subieron y recostaron al escritor que tan solo al tocar la cama se quedo dormido, luego bajaron y ella se encamino a la puerta cuando Misaki dijo

Aikawa-san ¿qué paso?- le pregunto un poco avergonzado - ¿estuvieron en alguna celebración?

No pienses mal, bueno a decir verdad no lose, Sensei me llamo porque no podía conducir y entre llegue tomo un poco más. el mesero me dijo que estuvo platicando con un joven…-se arrepintió de decir eso al ver el rostro de desilusión de Misaki

Ah…tal vez era su hermano…

Lo dudo era más joven que él , mucho más joven- y de nuevo no debió decir eso

Ah está bien – sintió un vacio cubriéndolo, como el dolor lo embargaba y el miedo de quedarse solo, y también un calor "enojo" no era un tipo de enojo contra aquel con el que tal vez estuviera disfrutando de Usagui-san ¿celos?

Misaki- interrumpió en sus pensamientos- ya me retiro te veo en la editorial ¿sí?

Está bien Aikawa-san

Cuida de Sensei onegai Misaki-kun-lo miro preocupada

Ahh...está bien no se preocupe

Se despidieron y ella se marcho, Misaki no se pudo contener de irlo a ver, se acerco a su cama y lo vio tan tranquilo y pacífico _**"¿Qué nos está pasando Usagui-san, te estarás aburriendo de mi?"**_-pensó el joven cuando sintió que lo tomaban de la mano

Misaki…prométeme que mañana tendremos una cita después de tus clases-pidió el escritor mirándolo a los ojos

Ah…-se sorprendió del pedio aunque de cierta manera se sintió aliviado

Onegai

Está bien...después de la universidad

Al escuchar esto el escritor volvió a quedarse dormido y soltó la mano de Misaki, esta sintió de nuevo que la tristeza lo invadía, se marcho a su cuarto y lloro hasta quedarse dormido.

Ala mañana siguiente Misaki se despertó tarde y el escritor seguía profundamente dormido, recordó lo que le dijo Aikawa-san así que decidió marcharse a la universidad, se sentía decepcionado y triste pero no podía perder un día de universidad.

En el transcurso del día recordó lo que le dijo Aikawa-san le molestaba de verdad que si eso significaba que lo quería si él lo quería pero jamás se lo decía se sentía totalmente confundido de porque lo quería _**"¿era porque se sentía protegido era cierto se sentía protegido con él?, pero era por eso por lo que estaba a su la do eso sería demasiado egoísta, aunque dudaba que fuera por eso**_"

Ya era hora de salida pensó en lo que le dijo Usagui-san ¿cita? No era imposible que lo recordara estaba totalmente ebrio en esos momentos, suspiro y se encontró con su sempai

¡Sempai!-sonrió Misaki

¿Misaki quieres ir a dar una vuelta con los muchachos?- sonrió el universitario- ¿o es que tienes planes? Total es fin de semana

En realidad…

Si tiene planes –le corto una vos familiar, volteo y era Usagui-san se sorprendió mucho

Siendo el caso nos vemos Misaki y Sensei haber cuando nos vemos como ayer-y se fue sonriendo

Sinceramente ya no sabía que le sorprendía que haya tomado junto con su sempai o que recordaba que le había pedido que saliera a una cita, camino hacia el en automático no sabía que pensar o sentir tal vez sería bueno salir con el des pues de todo así que podrían solucionar sus problemas así que llego hasta él y se miraron, ambos invadidos de nostalgia, y en silencio entro al auto y Usagui-san comenzó a conducir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de autora: Etoo si sorry no agradecí ni nada el capi anterior pero no me abandonen porfa es que solo soy una autora inexperta del mal y recién acostumbrándose a la universidad así que entiendan pero no dejare el fic definitivamente…como lo dije antes ya lo tengo todo en mi cabeza pero acepto sugerencias….**

**Agradecimientos:**** MXM's Holic, Kmil-chan, JAFRYN () ,3 () y las personitas que se mantienen en silencio porsiacaso….y porfis les agradecería si me dejen un coment please así se en que tengo que mejorara**

Lo había llevado a hacer un gran recorrido por todas las tiendas de ropa , calzado e incluso de tecnología , le había comprado un celular nuevo y un i-pod realmente no entendía bien ni siquiera habían hablado como él quería si9mp'lemente se habían de dicado a recorrer tiendas y Usagui-san a contestarle con monosílabos y con alguna que otra palabra como: " _**si ese esté bien , lo compramos**_" , y el no había tenido valor para contradecirlo o objetar alguna cosa porque sentía miedo de que de pronto todo se cayera abajo y se toparan con una dura realidad , sabía que no est6ab bien atrasar lo que se debía hacer pero sentía miedo de que una dura verdad se le viniera encima como aquel joven con el que había tomado la noche anterior, pero si estaba preocupado ahora lo estaba más porque simplemente Usagui-san se limitaba a comer en silencio ya que estaban en un restaurant muy lujoso excesivamente lo cual le incomodaba un poco, de pronto Usami le dijo algo que le sorprendió :

¿Misaki … has tenido novia alguna vez?- le pregunto desviando la vista

¿Ah?- ahora si estaba confundía porque le preguntaba algo así después de tanto tiempo

Responde has salido con alguien algún chico o chica – pregunto de nuevo tratando de calmarse

¿Por qué me preguntas algo así yo nunca te he preguntado cosas como esas- respondió con cierto dolor recordando los fuertes sentimiento de Usagui-san por su hermano

Tu sabes lo que sentí por tu hermano así que no hay mucho y si salí con algunas personas pero nada importante – respondió no pudiendo dejar de alzar la voz

Si claro lo sé ...- respondió agachando la mirada

Entonces dime ¿tuviste novia alguna ves? – pregunto son una voz que no dejaba salirse por la tangente

No- respondió secamente Misaki

¿Novio?-

¡Claro que no! – se sobresalto un poco

Umm... eso en parte lo relajaba un poco pero tal vez habría sido más conveniente que dijera que sí, porque ahora sabía que Misaki no tenía alguna experiencia amorosa por lo que podría confundirse fácilmente lo que le causaba dolor

¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?- inquirió Misaki

Nada en especial, entonces ¿fui la primera persona con la que saliste?

Si

La primera persona a la que te entregaste?- pregunto sintiéndose raramente bien

Si, y no me preguntes mas

¿La primera persona que besaste y amaste ?- pregunto esperando otra afirmación

Pues eso… creo que no- contesto Misaki sonrojándose

¡¿Quien fue el maldito!- se sobresalto por la sorpresa

Oye ¿ por qué crees que fue un chico?- le contesto fuerte

¿Una chica? – pregunto con incredulidad

Ja y ¿Por qué la duda crees que una chica no se puede fijar en mi?- pregunto sintiéndose herido en su orgullo

Claro que no es solo que no me lo esperaba así que de niño fuiste todo un conquistador- pregunto sin poder contenerse a burlarse

Cállate ni siquiera sé lo que teníamos los dos- dijo ensombreciendo su mirada

A ¿sí? Entonces si tuviste un a novia o enamoradita- dijo observando su mirada

No creo que a eso se le pueda llamar así pero ella me apoyo mucho

cuéntame todo- ordeno sin poder contener su incertidumbre

Bueno es un poco largo todo comenzó con…

Flashback de Misaki:

_Tenía 8 años cuando mis padres murieron luego de eso entre a una depresión fuerte me sentía muy culpable por la muerte de ellos a esa edad comprendí que había sido un niño muy egoísta y caprichoso con mis padres ahora me sentía muy solo, mi hermano decidió quedarse conmigo y renuncio a su vida como joven normal y eso me entristeció mas , mi hermano me pidió que volviera a la escuela yo había dejado de ir por un buen tiempo, porque simplemente no sentía ganas de nada sentía que mi mundo se había acabado, pero aun así mi hermano insistió así que fui a la escuela y una niña nueva había ingresado a la escuela se llamaba Misuki era aparentemente normal y muy estudiosa e inteligente y le sonreía a todos de una forma amable lo cual me fastidiaba creía que debía ser otra niña feliz con sus padres en una casa perfecta ._

_Mis amigos ya no me trataban igual sino con una mezcla de lastima y molestia porque ya no era normal, comencé a bajar mis notas y mi hermano se preocupaba mucho pero yo no respondía a ningún estimulo __**"es cierto Takahiro me comento que su hermano estaba muy mal y eso me fastidiaba un poco porque incomodaba a Takahiro"**_

_Después de unas semanas me hicieron formar pareja con Misuki para un trabajo y ella ese me acerco para preguntarme como lo harías y yo le respondí _

_No me importa si quieras aprobar hazlo tu sola- me sentía incomprendido nadie podía entender mi dolor_

_¡ óyeme imbécil que te pasa ¿quieres atrasarte un año?- eso me sorprendió porque no parecía ese tipo de niña_

_Tú no sabes lo que siento jamás la comprenderías no me importa nada – le respondí dolido_

_Eres un idiota crees que no se que tus padre murieron por tu culpa- me grito en la cara_

_Entonces déjame en paz- y quise correr_

_Por si no lo sabes mis padres también murieron por mi culpa así que puedo comprender tu dolor pero solo serás una carga para tu hermano si sigues así- eso me sorprendió nadie me había hablado así, aun así corrí y me fui a mi casa a llorar._

_Me había quedado dormido de tanto llorar entonces escuche la puerta y fui haber y era esa niña_

_Entonces que parte del trabajo vas a hacer tu yo soy buena dibujando, aunque escribir no se me da bien umm... creo que eso lo puedes hacer tu nos tendremos que reunir para que ambos quedemos conformes ya sabes…-hablaba la chica mas para sí misma_

_Ah...- solo la miraba sorprendido _

_Are si no soy un fantasma me llamo Misuki Tsukushi – me dijo tendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa muy amable y linda_

_Misaki Takeshi – le respondí tendiéndole la mano sintiéndome mejor_

_Después de eso nos reuníamos todos los días para hacer los trabajos me enseño a cocinar algunos días ella cocinaba otros yo, conforme pasaron los días conversábamos mas de tonterías de la escuela y sobre nuestra propias penas, comencé a sentir lo que era reír de nuevo , luego de terminar el trabajo nos reuníamos toda las tardes en su casa a veces otras en la mía , su casa era muy linda y tenía una ama de llaves , que según Misuki llevaba ahí muchos años con su tía ya que ahora ella vivía con una tía que estaba muy mayor la cual le gritaba mucho pero afortunadamente para ella viajaba mucho y casi nos estaba en casa._

_Lugo de que pasar un año como amigos me confesó como habían muerto sus padres_

_Misaki, sabes siempre me he sentido culpable porque mis papas murieron por que fui muy caprichosa durante mi cumpleaños ,e dieron un regalo que no me gustaba y llore por eso y como mis padres me amaban y me malcriaban mucho me dijeron que esperara que volverían con el regalo soñado así que se fueron y no volvieron se estrellaron contra un camión el cual llevaba un conductor ebrio- y se puso a llorar_

_Misuki-chan tu no tuviste la culpa la culpa la tuvo ese conductor ebrio- le dije abrazándola_

_Pero si yo no me hubiera puesto a llorar ellos no habrían salido de casa y …- rompió en llanto – me siento tan culpable- dijo entre sollozos_

_Miisuki-chan sé que eso no estuvo bien pero eras pequeña_

_Misaki tu tampoco tuviste la culpa sabes perdón por decírtelo – y se aferro mas a mi_

_Ambos por eso prometimos no ser una carga para nadie – y llore con ella por un largo rato_

_Prométeme que seremos amigos siempre y nos tendremos el uno con el otro para regañarnos por ser egoístas, solo podremos ser egoístas entre nosotros ¿está bien? Para no causarles problemas a los que queremos, a pesar de todo aun tengo a mi abuelita que me quiere mucho y me perdono la muerte de mama_

_Yo…yo tengo mi ni-chan el cual también me ama … así que lo prometo Misuki-chan_

_Está bien y ya no me llames Misuki-chan solo dime Misuki_

_Es…ta bien Misuki – y nos abrasamos sollozando un poco mas_

"_**Así que de ella te nació la idea de que eras una carga, maldita mocosa, pero claro dos niños sintiéndose culpable"-pensó Usami**_

Pasaron 2 años más y ella tenía que marcharse su tía se iba para Osaka donde tendría un trabajo mejor estaba un poco contenta porque su abuelita vivía ahí y ahí se mudarían a la casa de esta pero

Misaki te extrañare demasiado , no quisiera dejarte te quiero mucho- dijo abrazándome

Yo… también te extrañare mucho Misuki eres mi única amiga la única verdadera que me comprende- dije no pudiendo evitar dejar caer mis lagrimas

Prométeme que siempre seremos amigos y que mantendremos nuestra promesa de hace años por favor prométeme que nunca te dejaras caer

Ten prometo ser fuerte Misuki y te escribiré – dije sollozando aun mas

Así en algún momento nos dejemos de comunicar mantendremos nuestra promesa ¿ne Misaki?

Si Misuki pero te escribiré

Quiero que siempre me recuerdes y además que te quiero mucho así que…- y sin darme cuenta ella junto sus labios con los míos y nos quedamos así por un rato estáticos sollozando- hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar Misaki porque estoy segura que así será y me sonrió como la primera vez

Y de ahí corrió hacia su tía las cuales desparecieron de mi vista y quede observando la casa vacía de ella nos escribimos un tiempo sin mencionar la despedida pero luego se hizo menos frecuente hasta que ya no nos comunicamos y no he sabido nada de ella solo su promesa de no dejarme cae y no ser una carga para mi hermano

**Agradecimientos y respuestas: porfa sigan leyendo y no me asesinen si pensé que ese beso fuera con un chico pero después pensó no pero Misaki era algo totalmente nuevo para él una relación así y además fue una cosa totalmente inocente ... Pero ya verán cómo se pondrán hahaha, porfis coments de apoyo y criticas constructivas!)**

**MXM's Holic, muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda y no te mande el capi porq se q estas muy ocupada me avisas para ver si el siguiente te lo mando…**

**3 (): Eso fue todo lo que dejaste de dato la última así q aquí te contesto muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic y por tus palabras no dejes de mandarme tus coments porfa! Que me animan mucho thanks!**

**JAFRYN (); También muchas gracias por tus comentarios perdón por no responder antes si soy muy mala es que se nota la inexperiencia uhu que mal ... bueno ya iras viendo como se pone la cosa y porfa no me maten y espero que te siga gustando y me dejes coments please**

**Kmil-chan, Es cierto que siempre te respondo pero de todas formas muchas gracias por seguir y por tus sugerencias que siempre me ayudan muchas gracias o arigatou!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de autor: Sumimase! Por la demora se que dije que sería cada semana pero se me complicaron las cosas por la universidad y porque me cortaron el inter unos días, pero después de leer un manga yaoi me inspire a continuar lo más rápido así que traigo el nuevo capi un después de este capi va a cambiar la situación SIP... Así que por favor síganme apoyando y sorry por las fallas ortográficas incluso uso el corrector de Word pero a veces hasta ese se le pasa… prometo publicar más rápido a la próxima pensaba alargar un poco este cap. pero creo q hasta ahí está bien no quiero cansar su vista jiji**

**Agradecimientos:**** Angelotaku12,** **kmil-chan, Pamys-Chan, y a todas las personitas que siguen el fic en silencio... Sigan con su apoyo onegai!**

Usagui-san se quedo sorprendido por todo el relato de Misaki, "_**sin duda fue una persona importante"-pensó el escritor con tristeza**_, y dirigió su mirada hacia Misaki se encontraba aparentemente afectado_** "seguro es por recordar a sus padres o ¿será por esa chica**_?"; realmente le molestaba eso no sabía si lo que había escuchado era bueno o malo porque se alegraba de que nadie más tocara a su Misaki pero eso significaba que nunca había sabido lo que era amar a alguien_** "pero a veces se ama una sola vez ese podría ser el caso de Misaki" **_, Suspiro realmente estaba preocupado.

¿Nos vamos Usagui-san?- lo miro con esos enormes ojos denotando inseguridad

¿Misaki como acabamos a si?-pregunto mas para sí mismo que para el chico

¿Ah?-respondió confundido el chico

No importa vámonos – cogió las bolsas y se paró de la mesa

Caminaron en silencio hacia el auto y se subieron de la misma forma, ambos con pensamientos tristes en la mente pero que no lo manifestaban, Misaki se sentía totalmente confundido y Usami sentía que lo perdía cada vez mas y pero su parte egoísta le ganaba diciéndole que debía retenerlo de cualquier manera. Llegaron al departamento y Misaki subió a su dormitorio se sentía totalmente confundido y triste realmente no era lo que se esperaba de su cita pensaba que solucionarían las cosas, pero ahora sentía que su relación estaba muy fría y eso le causaba un dolor en su pecho que no podía explicar, porque no entendía que sentía por Usagui. Después de tanto pensar Misaki se quedo dormido, hasta que el peso de alguien encima de él lo despertó

U…sagui-san?- se sorprendió al tenerlo encima

Misaki...te amo tanto-Misaki no sabía si estaba soñando por lo que no respondió solo se quedo mirándolo y sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba

Misaki déjame poseerte hoy ... no puedo estar sin ti-Misaki se sonrojo e hizo ademan de separarse

Por favor no te alejes mas de mi te necesito…-su vos transmitía un ruego una súplica por su amor que a Misaki lo dejo sin habla pero sentía dentro de sí como una tibieza agradable lo invadía, seria esperanza alegría por saber que aun lo amaba…

Usami al no notar respuesta solo atino a besarlo dulcemente algo que el chico no hacía nada solo se dejaba hacer "es como siempre sino replica solo se deja hacer", lo cual lo entristecía pero estaba decidido a intentarlo hasta lo último incluso si era necesario retenerlo a la fuerza, definitivamente, se estaba dejando llevar por su lado0 egoísta peo no podía hacer nada el respecto porqué mientras más lo besaba mas estaba decidido a que debía continuar hasta el último intento. Así que comenzó a besarlo e imprimir más pasión en los besos sobre sus delgados labios, pronto ya estaba por su cuelo deleitándose mientras que con la mano comenzaba retirarle las sabanas que lo cubrían, para luego ponerse encima del chico de nuevo y comenzar a subirle el polo que llevaba puesto hasta encima de sus pezones , le molestaba un poco que el chico solo se dejara hacer sin intervenir pero seguiría hasta que el chico respondiera y sabia como hacerlo aunque sea estremecerse de deseo así que prosiguió con su labor.

Besaba muy lentamente su cuello luego comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja y ahí sintió como dio un pequeño gemido y observó ese hermoso rostro sonrojado pero con los ojos fuertemente cerrados , así que bajo su rostro para comenzar a succionar el pezón derecho muy suave para sentir como se endurecía ante el contacto prosiguió mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el otro pezón mientras el chico se agitaba mas y ponía su brazo sobre su frente totalmente sonrojado y dejando escapar pequeños gemidos, así que comenzó a besar el pecho del chico descendiendo y acariciando todo el torso del chico con sus manos sintiendo como esa delicada piel se erizaba por el contacto; hasta que un molesto sonido interrumpió el momento, lo cual hizo a Misaki despertar del aturdimiento por el placer por lo que se sentó repentinamente…

¡Maldito celular!-grito furiosos Usami , el cual quería agarrar y destrozar el celular pero Misaki lo tomó o más rápido

Esto debo contestar…yo lo siento-dijo desviando la mirada mientras que el otro se sentaba en la cama totalmente frustrado, aunque no sabía bien que había sido todo eso de verdad le dijo lo que sentía que lo amaba pero Misaki como siempre no dijo nada solo "soporto tenerlo encima", "será eso siempre lo que pasa", meditaba eso hasta que escucho con quien hablaba…

Ah... Sumi sempai si está bien mañana estaré ahí yo…-pero fue interrumpido por un furioso Usami el cual tomo con brusquedad el aparato y salió rápido de la habitación

¡Hey espera Usagui-san oye ese celular es mío suéltalo!

No lo necesitas te compre otro, y este bastardo tiene que aprender a no interrumpir

Oye lo que pasaba ... eto te estabas aprovechando de la situación yo no quería y yo no necesito que me compres otro celular ¡-chillo el joven saliendo detrás del escritor, el cual paró en seco en la baranda

Igual yo puedo darte lo que necesitas no tienes porque pedirle a nadie no necesitas a nadie no necesitas ni siquiera salir de este lugar es que no entiendes que te amo?- grito con desesperación por sentirse no correspondido dejándose llevar por sus celos, y al terminar miro lacar de sorpresa del muchacho que solo atino a querer agarrar el aparato lo cual lo desespero por lo que tiro el celular al primer piso-como dije no lo necesitas

Oye estúpido Usagui ...ah que hiciste mi celular!-chillo desesperado bajando rápidamente las escaleras

El celular estaba hecho pedazos trato de agacharse para coger pero sintió que una mano lo jalaba y lo arrinconaba contra la pared

Tu no necesitas amar a nadie más que a mí-grito desesperado –si es dinero lo que quieres yo te daré todo lo que …-pero fue sorprendido por una bofetada

¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso yo… nunca podría- y lo miro a los ojos los cuales estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas- como insinúas que yo podría estar contigo por dinero!

Esto Misaki ... yo ...-se sentía horrible al ver llorar a Misaki iba a disculparse pero el teléfono lo interrumpió

Misaki se soltó de su agarre y fue cabizbajo al teléfono levanto el auricular y….

¿Qué te pasa idiota es que no ves que están llamando?... puede ser una emergencia y…

No me importa nada es más importante que tu y yo-quito la mano del teléfono y le arrebato el fono de las manos de Misaki para ponerlo sobre el teléfono, cuando iba a desconectarlo sonó de nuevo pero Misaki fue más rápido y alcanzo a contestar

¿Alo?... Ah Ni-chan-se alegro al escuchar la vos de su hermano y Usami no le quedo de otra que aceptar que contestara

¿Eh…? De verdad wau ya soy tío ... Felicidades Ni-chan… ahora mismo iré para allá ¿que fue?... una niña debe ser preciosa ahora voy y le llevare algo no importa es mi linda sobrina tengo que ir así sean las 5 de la mañana – colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en el rostro

¿qué quería?-pregunto Usami sentado en el sofá fumando-se sentía realmente fastidiado por la llamado pero Takahiro era muy importante para Misaki

¡Tenemos que ir al hospital ahora mismo!- grito emocionado Misaki

¡Le pasa algo a Takahiro?-pregunto con preocupación por su amigo

No es todo lo contrario ¡Ya nació Mina-chan!- grito con felicidad

¿Mina-han?.. el bebe de Takahiro- "Vaya que ese bebe había nacido justo en este momento " aunque ver feliz a Misaki realmente también lo hacía feliz a él "tal vez no había sido tan malo", suspiro- Entonces debemos llevarle algo un peluche de oso

Ehh ... bueno aunque supongo que a una bebe le debería gustar para su dormitorio- ¡Hi!-sonrió emocionado

Entonces vamos aunque creo que deberíamos arreglarnos un poco-miro a Misaki sonrojarse por el comentario realmente lo amaba solo esperaba que el también a él.

Por el momento Misaki había olvidado lo anterior por la noticia de que ya era tío, pero Usami sabía que eso no duraría tanto aunque realmente ahora a que lo pensaba debía agradecer esa noticia porque las cosas entre los dos se estaban poniendo feas y tal vez hubieran terminado peor "que estupideces dije", suspiro, debía pensar en cómo arreglar las cosas antes de que pasara toda la emoción…

Este es el hospital- sonrió bajando del auto

¡Estás muy feliz verdad?- por supuesto lo miro con esos ojos verdes y grandes

Te amo Misaki-no pudo resistirse a decírselo al ver esos ojos tan centellantes

¡A… que viene eso!- desvió la mirada sonrojado lo cual le hizo recodar lo sucedido hace poco y se entristeció- solo vamos por favor Usagui-san

Esta...bien- siguió a Misaki hacia el hospital , y se arrepentía totalmente por lo que dijo hace poco

Y así los dos co0n una mezcla de resentimiento amor y confusión entraron al hospital y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de de Nee-chan

**Últimos coments y respuestas: ¡Gracias por leer! Y prometo tratar de escribir más rápido…**

**Angelotaku12:Wii lo de capi raro si lo sé de verdad no sé cómo se me ocurrió pero no se me parecía semi coherente según mis amplios conocimientos de psicología umm weno eso creo uno no es fácil de salir de una depresión y como su hermano trabaja mucho por los dos me aprecio más o menos coherente pensé primero en un chico pero si al final Misaki se besaba con él pues no debería haber sido tan raro para él lo de Usami aun weno … weno así se me vino a la venta durante una clase algebra debo agrdecer los tiempos libres que nos daba el profe la verdad ..Y gracias por hacerte presente con el review Arigatou! **

**kmil-chan: Si lo sé no puedo superar esa trabas de lectura pero juro que estoy tratando ... Pero de verdad muchas gracias por tus coments me ayudan mucho a mejorarme este cap. bueno para mí era corto pero al parecer no ummm les dejo a su criterio quería escribir mas porq lo quería dejar en otra parte pero tampoco la quería hacer muy larga pero estoy ansiosa por continuar así q creo q será pronto , y muchas gracias por comentar,, la verdad no sé si ya te había respondido pero porsiacaso jajaj.. Porfa no me abandones tus fics ahh!**

**Pamys-Chan: Gracias por tu review y por tu pen-alert esos lindos detalles me hacen querer seguir escribiendo espero que te guste este capi ya prometo tratar de traer la conti lo más rápido q pueda como lo dije todo está en mi mente jajaj weno nos vemos ¡**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de autor: Primero que nada poniéndonos serios o mejor dicho serias o quien sabe… yo no hago diferencias en quien pueda leer yaoi… mandar fuerzas y buenos sentimientos y apoyo de aquí de Perú donde nos ha afectado mucho la noticia del terremoto de Japón .. pero estoy segura que Japón lograra levantarse porque es un país muy fuete y con unos grandes valores que los hacen ser únicos y resistentes….**

**Bueno estuve un poco depre por lo de arriba pero tome fuerzas gracia sus lindos reviews y su apoyo y un poco de música inspiradora…**

**Agradecimientos: ****isabel20, JAFRYN (),L-Chan93, ****Mizuzuita, ****Pamys-Chan, Dark-Vampire-Phantom, kmil-chan**

¡Ni-chan!-grito Misaki emocionado cuando vio a su hermano por el pasillo

¡Misaki que bueno que viniste!-abrazo a su joven hermano…¡Akihiko también estas acá!-y y luego se dirigió a abrazar a su mejor amigo

Por supuesto que vendríamos ni-chan… ¡Donde esta nee-chan y mi linda sobrina

Ellas están en esta habitación, salí un momento porque la están revisando

¡Ellas están bien?- pregunto Misaki preocupado

Si es solo rutina

Luego observaron a un doctor salir de la habitación y dirigirse a Takahiro.

¿Está todo bien doctor?- pregunto sin dejar de mostrar su ansiedad

Si señor no se preocupe ambas están en perfecto estado

¿Entonces podemos pasar a verlas?- interrumpió Misaki

Si pero no hagan mucho ruido que la bebe está durmiendo

Los tres pasaron y Manami-san estaba con un rostro reluciente de felicidad y en sus brazos sostenía a una linda bebe, ella los saludo con un asentimiento y una sonrisa puesto que estaba muy concentrada en su primogénita.

Te felicito Takahiro tienes una bella hija – y lo felicito dándose palmadas en la espalda

Si es muy linda- sonrió con tristeza al recordar que el nunca podría darle un hijo a Usami, claro después se regaño mentalmente por eso.

Misaki algún día tu tendrás la felicidad de ser padre como tu hermano- le susurro Manami a Misaki pero todos lo oyeron

Es cierto Misaki cuando encuentres a una linda chica tan buena como tú te dará esa dicha incomparable

Cla…ro-Misaki sentía algo muy feo dentro de si

Creo que saldré un momento a fumar Takahiro-Usami sintió esas palabras que le caían como culpa , tal vez si lo dejara el aun podría ser u7n chico normal, pensó suspiro y se marcho del cuarto dirigiéndose a una salida

Usagui...san – susurro para sí mismo

Miraba la imagen de su hermano con Manami y su niña y sentía que todo se movía y le daba vueltas, se sentía culpable por no ser parte de la felicidad de su hermano pero no podía evitar sentir una mezcla de envidia y tristeza…

Ni-chan te ves todo ojeroso ¿quieres que te traiga algo? {- pregunto tratando de sonar normal...

Si por favor Misaki tráeme un café

¡Hi!-. i salí de la habitación tal vez tomando algo se pondría mejor, se sentía un poco preocupado por la repentina salida de Usami sabía que los comentarios anteriores le habían afectado ¿debería ir a buscarlo y decirle que …? ¿Qué? La verdad aun seguía molesto con el.

¡Café! ¡iré a traer café!- y se encamino hacia la cafetería

Vaya que el hospital era grande, estaba seguro que había visto una cafetería cuando entraron, pero ya no sabía dónde estaba la salida, tal vez sería mejor ir a preguntar

Disculpe ¿me podría decir co0mo llego a la salida?-

Esto supongo que bajas con el ascensor, a claro baja con ese ascensor los otros te llevan a otra parte del hospital, luego caminas por un corredor que te lleva la recepción y ahí está la salida

Muchas gracias

De nada.

Hizo todo lo que el médico le dijo, y llego a la salida y de nuevo se pregunto ¿debería buscarlo?

¡Café!... café…

Vi una máquina expendedora de café y sirvió dos vasos, aun se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos hacia que volteo sin cuidado y al hacerlo derramo el café sobre una chica…

¡Idiota!... quema ah quema ¡idiota!-gritaba la joven que no sabía qué hacer puesto que el café le había caído en su chaqueta y había traspasado sobre la blusa que tenia debajo

Yo… yo... lo siento – Misaki estaba nervioso y avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

Eres un idiota deberías tener más cuidado…-dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se sacudía un poco la blusa para no quemarse…- por lo menos táreme una servilleta o algo aguas algo – le ordeno

Ah... claro yo ... claro- y fue hacia una de las mesas para traer todas las servilletas que se encontraban ahí

Se acerco a ella e intento acercar las servilletas

¿y crees que te dejare tocarme?- le dijo sarcásticamente- mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros que llevaba y se los ponía en la cabeza sin mirarlo aun

Y ahora como rayos iré a visitar a mi prima ah haber contéstame- siguió aun sin mirarle

Yo lo siento señorita… decía avergonzado no sabiendo que hacer

Usami entro ala hospital de nuevo, tenía que afrontar lo que se le venía ya además no podía largarse por más que quisiera ya que era el padrino de la niña , siempre Takahiro había querido que a si fuera…Entro y se sorprendió al ver a Misaki discutiendo con una chica más bien la chica gritándole a él. Se enfado nadie tenía derecho a gritarle a su Misaki, se acerco mas y observo que había pasado al parecer Misaki le había tirado el café en cima, solo tendría que pagarle la ropa a la joven la cual parecía de buena calidad pero nada que él no pudiera pagar.

Disculpe señorita creo que el chico no ha querido tirarle el café ya se disculpo ... ummm … si desea yo puedo pagarle lo que vale su ropa

¿Qué y porque usted habría hacer algo así? y además eso no es lo que me importa yo debería ya estar en la habitación de mi prima conociendo a mi sobrina pero no este chico…-y volteo a verlo a los ojos por primera ves

….-Misaki también la observo a los ojos y…-sintió como regresar al pasado

¿Tu?...- sonrió la chica- Mi…sa…ki

¡Misuki-chan….!-era imposible que se equivocara esos eran los ojos miel de ella y su sonrisa que lo había ayudado tanto

¡Misaki!...-grito e felicidad lanzándose a abrazarlo

Usami veía todo esto sorprendido y con mucho color le parecía casi imposible que algo así ocurriera pero ahí estaba frente a sus ojos, sentía una mezcla de resentimiento contra esa chica y de celos por estar abrazándolo y porque Misaki no la alejaba sol se había quedado estático

¡Misaki no sabes cuánto te he extrañado!... es increíble que te encuentre aquí... es el destino- gritaba la chica abrazándolo mas y llorando un poco

¿Destino?...-repitieron Usami y Misaki al mismo tiempo

Claro sino no nos hubiéramos podido encontrar justamente aquí- contesto la chica sonriente – ¿o no te da gusto verme aquí Misaki?

-Yo... claro que si Misuki-chan es solo que después de tantos años me haces recordar un poco el dolor de esos días

Misaki siempre te voy a estar agradecida por tu amistad de esos días y soy feliz de volver a verte-dijo volviéndolo a abrazar

Yo también Misuki-chan …-dijo sonriendo con nostalgia ya correspondiendo un poco al abrazo de la chica

Usami se sentía morir definitivamente esa chica se estaba convirtiendo en un gran problema pero no sabía qué hacer después de todo ella también era importante para él, pero no podía no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, así que jalo a Misaki hacia atrás en un impulso soltándolo del abrazo...

¿Pero qué…?- miro Misaki hacia arriba y vio el enojado rostro de Usami , el cual según Misaki no tenia porque después de todas las cosas horribles que le dijo y de cómo le había tratado y el solo estaba saludando a su amiga de infancia acaso el no lo hacía estaba seguro que Usagui-san seguía viendo a sus amigos de infancia

Señorita lo siento mucho pero nos tenemos que ir- se disculpo tratando ser cortes y usando su encanto de escritor, mas no lo consiguió , pensó que la joven se sonrojaría o algo pero no lo miro confusa

¿Quién es el Misaki? Es algún pariente?- pregunto la chica a con los brazos cruzados

Ehh…él es mi , pues él es mi tutor...- concluyo Misaki bastante incomodo y no queriendo voltear a Usagui-san por miedo – si el es Usami-Sensei- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y sintiendo como Usami hacia presión en su muñeca para des pues soltarlo

Usami sintió en el momento en que la chica pregunto mucho nerviosismo por el que todo el mundo se enterar de que Misaki era suyo, pero a Misaki si le importaba y al parecer mucho, a pesar de saber que le diría que era algún amigo le dolió mucho cundo lo llamo Usami-sensei, era como retroceder tiempo atrás

Encantada de conocerlo Usami-Sensei…¿ es usted escritor verdad?-pregunto cortésmente

Así es- trato de usar su encanto para demostrarle a Misaki que era una chica común y corriente- eres mi fan?

Esto ... pues no , pero he leído alguno de sus libros muchas de mis amigas me lo recomendaron

¿Y qué te parecieron?- esforzándose por ser encantador

Pues buenos – dijo sin inmutarse por él y girando la vista hacia Misaki

Vaya Misaki me alegra mucho que encontraras un buen tutor seguro has aprendido mucho de él, sus libros son muy buenos aunque me gustaban mas cuando era oscuros – se rio y ambos la miraron un poco asustados

Esto Misuki-chan siempre tan diferente- le sonrió nervioso- te gustaban los libros de acción y aventuras ¿no?

Esto lamento interrumpir pero Misaki vinimos a ver a Takahiro y a su bebe no- dijo totalmente fastidiado de la situación

¿Takahiro?.. ¡él es el esposo de mi prima!- grito muy animada

Y de pronto la palabra destino estaba en la mente de los tres con muchas diferentes emociones, en Misuki de felicidad, en Misaki ya no cabía mas confusión, y en Usami tristeza y mucha cólera. "encontré a mi amigo de infancia"- pensó la chica; "¿Ni-chan que he hecho para estar en una situación como esta?-pensó Misaki;" "el destino no puede estar más en mi contra" - pensó el escritor.

Notas finales: Wi mucha gracias a todos por sus comentes y pen alert y todas las cositas lindas q hacen... En realidad me ayudaron mucho por lo depre q andaba asi q como le dije a pesar de star en la universidad definitivamente terminare el fic y prometo no tardarme, creo q esta ves publique más rápido…

**isabel20: wii como te dije espero que me sigas apoyando y no me mates…jajaj gracias por todo por el favorite y por los alerts!**

**L-Chan93: como ya te dije muicha gracias y espero no me mates! Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Mizuzuita: Muchas gracias por tu story-alert! Thanks! Y espero que sigas leyendo**

**JAFRYN (): wiii muchas gracias por tus palabras… me encanta super review! Pues si Usagui-san a veces e comporta de una forma q da ganas de agarrarlo a bofetadas pero asi lo ammos pero no te preocupes lo hare sufrir un poco jajaj no se porq pero siempre me gustan los ukes jajaj dicen q mas debería gustar los semes pero supongo porq los ukes son lindo y tiernos weno la mayria .. espero que te siga gustando y ahora ya nació la sobrinita y te juro q cuando se me ocurrió el fic no sabia nada de que Takahiro iba tener un hijo de verdad en el manga asi q sorry si afuturo el sexo el niño no coincide….! Gracias! Me animaron mucho ¡!**

**Pamys-Chan: Muchas gracias y no me mates porfavor! Espero que te guste el fic! Gracias por tus lindos coments!**

**Dark-Vampire-Phantom: Arigato! Por tus animos…! Espero que te guste este capi y los otros!**

**kmil-chan: por kami creo q hoy si me mats o posteriormente wii no lo haghas espero q te gust y muchas gracias! Por siempre apoyarme espero q me sigas apoyando!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de la autora: Wii gracias a todos y perdón por la tardanza pero los profes de la universidad me están matando! Eso es un delito privar a una chica de su amado tiempo libre! Pero bueno habrá que seguir nomas... Pero como dije no dejare la historia así muera en el intento!**

**Agradecimientos: ****kmil-chan, Angelotaku12, JAFRYN (), L-Chan93, Pamys-Chan, isabel20**

En estos momentos s se encontraban los tres en una tienda cercana al hospital. Misaki y Usami esperaban en la puerta de la tienda de ropa, mientras la chica escogía un par de ropas para cambiase, ellos evitaban mirarse el uno al otro, la tensión estaba en todo el ambiente.

Así que ella es Misuki no?-pregunto el escritor sin mirarlo

Eh... pues si al parecer- el pobre chico sentía que estaba en un juzgado

¿Y qué te pareció? A mí en lo personal una chica muy digamos rara- dijo sin mucha gana

¿Rara? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es tu fan? No todas las chicas se tiene que tragar ese cuento

Eh cual cuento yo realmente amo escribir, Y no es por eso que lo digo esa chica estaba a punto de pegarte y luego te apachurra como un peluche, no me gusta, dile que te deje de abrazar tu eres mío

Es obvio que se amargue yo tuve la culpa y pues si nos abrazamos no es asunto tuyo ¡- dijo volteándose hacia el

Eres mío es asunto mío – dijo mirándolo posesivamente y jalándolo hacia el

Idiota que te pasa nadie puede ver esto

¿Esto? ¿A si llamas a lo nuestro?- Pregunto con resentimiento

Yo… solo… aléjate que cualquiera nos puede ver-dijo sin mirarlo

Usami lo soltó se sentía muy triste y enfadado, ¿tal vez es solo una relación unilateral?-pensó y tal vez sea hora de que….

No!- espeto sin darse cuenta en voz alta

Misaki…Usami-Sensei? , está todo bien?-pregunto la chica saliendo del lugar

Si Misuki-chan todo está bien-sonrió falsamente Misaki

Qué bueno, esto compre algunas cosas para la niña espero que le guste muero por conocerla-dijo sonriendo

Es muy linda la querrás al instante que la veas

De eso estoy segura pues es hija de Takahiro-san y de mi prima – sonrió

Usami solo los seguía mientras caminaban hacia el hospital sentía que Misaki poco a poco lo dejaba de lado y eso le enfadaba, le enfurecía totalmente pero a la vez lo entristecía, había luchado mucho popara ocupar un lugar en el corazón de Misaki y esa niña venia y...no todo ya estaba mal antes de que esa niña aparezca, ella solo lo está empeorando

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba la nueva familia y abrieron esta la imagen dentro era realmente tierna los dos con las cabezas juntas en medio su hija durmiendo plácidamente.

Takahiro-san Manami-chan- susurro muy quedo la chica

Misuki-chan – le sonrieron ampliamente los dos-ah... Misaki veo que ya la conociste...

En realidad Takahiro estos dos ya se conocían...-intervino amargamente

Ah... es cierto ni-chan ella es mi amiga de la infancia de la que te conté hace mucho tiempo

Vaya que pequeño es el mundo...-sonrió complacido Takahiro saludando a la chica y ella se dirigió a saludar su prima

Los tres hombres se dirigieron afuera de la habitación para no molestar a la niña.

Misaki y que sentiste al ver a Misuki-chan- pregunto Takahiro sonriéndole con complicidad- porque es 8na muchacha muy bonita ¿no lo crees Akihiko?

Claro una mujer muy bella … si Misaki dinos que sentiste- ordeno

Yo solo ... muy feliz por verla porque es mi amiga

Mi lindo hermanito está creciendo ya ha encontrado a una buena muchacha- abrazo Takahiro a su hermano- mientras este veía de de reojo a Usami el cual solo evitaba verlo

Ni...chan entre Misuki y yo no hay nada solo somos amigos

Vamos Misaki el hecho de que la veas de casualidad es una señal ya estás en edad de salir con alguien ¿no quisieras tener una familia como nosotros con nuestros padres y yo con Mamami?-

A eso solo Misaki atibo a agachar la cabeza, ¿Por qué su hermano lo presionaba tanto porque saliese con alguien? aun no estaba mayor ni siquiera acababa la universidad para tener una familia tendría que tener un buen trabajo por lo menos y además Usagui-san donde quedaba ¿y el mismo que quería?

Takahiro creo que no deberías presionarlo yo… vivo solo y no hay ningún problema con vivir así

Akihiko no lo presiono es solo que me preocupo por él , es que pienso que tal vez es muy tímido como para invitar salir a una chica y por eso es que no tiene una novia además tampoco le conozco muchos amigos quiero que sociabilice mas y tal vez con Misuki-chan pueda hacerlo más fácil- eso fue una réplica que lo dejo sin palabras y le hizo pensar que tal vez el acaparaba demasiado de la vida de Misaki y que por eso el chico se está alejando de él " si sigo así me quedare sin amigos" , es lo que hace unos días el muchacho le dijo

Ni-chan cuando tenga que formar una familia lo decidiré yo a su tiempo, además ni siquiera he acabo la universidad- dijo sin muchas ganas, no quería su hermano se preocupará por él ni que Usagui-san siguiera escuchando esas palabras porque seguramente lo herían

Por lo menos prométeme que no dejaras escapar a Misuki-chan por lo menos sociabiliza con ella acércate a ella y conózcanse- le miro Takahiro con mucha ternura como si fuera su padre

Cla…ro ni-chan -Misaki lo miro y no pudo decirle que no-puesto que lo quería como aun padre y le debía todo

Y con esa afirmación Usami sintió que Misaki estaba terminando con el de una manera indirecta, y pensó en las palabras de Sumi y acepto que Misaki jamás lo reconocería a el con su pareja y que haría lo que la sociedad y lo que su hermano, aun sin saberlo, quería. Tal vez era mejor irse con dignidad así que lentamente se fue marchando

¿Usagui-san?-pregunto temeroso Misaki

Tu chico quédate con tu familia voy a dar una vuelta no me agradan los hospitales

¿Ya se va Sensei?...-pregunto la chica que salía de la habitación

¿Está todo bien con Manami y la niña?-pregunto Takahiro con preocupación

Si claro Manami-san se quedo dormida- mostro su mejor sonrisa

Gracias Misuki-chan...- y Takahiro se acerco un poco a su amigo y le dije en secreto "¿no crees que hacen una linda pareja , creo que ella es ideal para el seguro Manami también piensa lo mismo

Si claro- respondo si muchas ganas-bueno me retiro por un momento tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer volveré a recoger a Misaki

¡no decías que solo dabas una vuelta ... esto no decía Usami-Sensei?- se retracto al casi decir Usagui-san

Creo que mi presencia aquí no tiene mucha importancia además creo que estas bien acompañado con tu familia y una linda muchacha es un cuadro hermoso ambos hermanos con dos lindas mujeres – "ambos hermanos que me rompieron el corazón" – pensó Usami

…-Misaki no sabía cómo detenerlo quería ir por el pero todo lo que había pasado se lo impedía y estar en una situación así con su hermano, tampoco le permitía.

Nada de eso ve dar una vuelta se que estar encerrado te asfixia Akihiko pero tú también eres parte de mi familia a si que te quiero de vuelta en unos minutos y además eres el padrino de mi niña así que tienes que estar aquí, ya se espérame en el café que te alcanzo debemos tomarnos algo aunque sea un café ya cuando lleguemos a casa beberemos algo

Es cierto Usami-Sensei usted es el padrino de la niña debe quedarse un poco mas

Claro iré a dar una vuelta y vuelvo en unos minutos para tomarnos algo Takahiro y luego me marcho sabes que estoy muy ocupado, pero claro que estaré en el recibimiento de la niña en tu casa , eres mi amigo ante todo.-dijo mirando de reojo a Misaki

Está bien te espero –sonrió complacido

Bueno chicos quería pedirles si por favor se pueden encargar de decorar la casa para recibir a Manami y a la niña?-pregunto sonriente

Claro que si Takahiro-san…- respondió alegre la chica- verdad que si Misaki?

Eh…si claro puedes contar conmigo ni-chan –respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos y algo un impulso muy fuerte le decía corre si lo dejas ir ahora todo acabara...hazlo!...hazlo!...- esto ni-chan ahora vuelvo- y comenzó a andar muy rápido acelerando el paso cada vez mas

Pero Misaki adónde vas?-pregunto su hermano

Debo ir con Usagui-san…-su hermano lo miro extrañado igual que la chica-lo siento luego se los explico…vuelvo en unos minutos

Y comenzó a correr "debo alcanzarlo se repetía debo decirle que…"

Pero cuando volteo la esquina vio algo que lo hizo para en seco y rápidamente esconderse, sintiendo como todo su mundo se acababa , sintiendo algo totalmente nuevo para él la traición y frustración y sentir que todo había acabado porque Usami se estaba besando con alguien más , y eso y todo lo demás indicaba que todo había acabado y algo parecía al resentimiento y un dolor y enfado profundo se mezclaban dentro del como querer vengarse por hacerle sentir ese dolor , derramo unas lagrimas y se fue caminando sin rumbo.

**Notas finales y agradecimientos: Solo no me maten hasta que termine please! Y espero que les haya gustado este capi, ha cierto la próxima actu será pronto porq la proxi semana habrá dos hermosos feriados así q aprovechare!**

**Kmil-chan: Muchas gracias por no matarme espero que siga siendo así! Wii y cierto los profes son unos explotadores del mal!**

**Angelotaku12: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, wi ya te respondí jaja si weno no se como dije a mi me gustan más los ukes como dije creo q porq son tiernos!.. jaja weno espero que te siga gustando el fic y gracias sigue con el apoyo porfa!**

**JAFRYN (): definitivamente de acuerdo contigo… weno como no tengo una dirección a donde responderte lo hago por aquí… Muchas gracias por el review! Weno debo decir que coincidiste en algunas cosillas pero no adelantare nada! Wii q qde en suspense para que lo leas jajaj si no te preocupes sufrirá un poquillo mas jajaj weno espero que sigas con el apoyo!**

**L-Chan93: a ti también ya te respondí pero de nuevo muchas gracias y weno espero q te guste el capi las cosas se van a digamos poner empate muahah (locura de autora) pero weno muchas gracias por leer y espero continúes leyéndolo! Gracias**

**Pamys-Chan: Aquí está la conti pedida! Gracias por leer!**

**isabel20: Wi! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tus consejos estoy tratando de escribir mejor gracias a todos ustedes y su apoyo y aquí está la conti!**


	8. Chapter 8

Notas de la autora: Si merezco que me maten dije que actualizaría pronto pero, mis profes en vez de dejarme respirar en el feriado me mandaron más tarea. Malditos, pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo porque la inspiración vino gracias al nuevo capi de Sekaichi Hatsukoi! Y que leí otro capi más del manga de Junjou…así que espero me sigan apoyando y espero que les guste! Gracias!

Agradecimientos: Aikawa-BL 14, L-Chan93, kmil-chan y a todas las personitas que leen este fic y que no me abandonan a pesar de tardarme! Wi! Gracias!

Usami caminaba totalmente deprimido y decepcionado , pero algo en el le hacía sentirse molesto y con muchas ganas de vengarse nunca en sus vida había sentido sentimientos tan fuertes porque definitivamente nunca había amado como ahora , y así como era un amor profundo y apasionante también la decepción y el resentimiento eran demasiado fuertes..Algo para demostrarle a ese niño que no sufría tanto como su rostro lo demostraba y sin darse cuenta llego una sala de esperas y ahí encontró a su amigo de la infancia Hiroki que lo vio aparecer…

Ah …Akihi...-pero no pudo hablar porque unos labios habían cerrados los suyos, por un momento se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad de saber que sentía por su amigo, primero fue incertidumbre pero para su tranquilidad no sintió nada más que culpa por Nowaki así que juntando su fuerzas trato de separarlo de si pero no conto con que su amigo lo tenía abrazado fuertemente, pero no necesito de demasiado esfuerzo porqué en ese mismo momento aprecio Nowaki y los separo dándole al escritor un fuerte golpe.

Al principio pensé que Hiro-san te estaba correspondiendo pero luego me di cuenta que él se intentaba separa de ti … no te permitiré que lo toques!-grito Nowaki apunto de golpear nuevamente al escritor, per Hiroki lo contuvo abrazándolo por detrás

Oye no necesito que me defiendas no soy una chica ….yo puedo defenderme solo…además ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste Akihiko?- dudaba que fuera por amor sabia que el escritor estaba perdidamente enamorado de un niño, más precisamente el otro Takeshi, que además era su alumno, vaya que el mundo es pequeño

Yo lo siento Hiroki... siento causarte problemas...-dijo sin ánimos par levantarse del suelo, y mirando hacia el suelo

¿Estás bien Akihiko que haces aquí le paso algo a ... tu ... bueno tu sabes…?-se separo de Nowaki y hizo ademan de acercarse al escritor, pero una mano lo detuvo

¡Nowaki?-se giro para ver al que lo detenía

El te quiso besar a si sea tu amigo no puedo permitir eso , a menos que tu también lo quieras-dijo el médico un poco triste

Nowaki, no seas estúpido este de aquí tiene de novio a un chico que parece de preescolar porque se acercaría mi…por lo que aun me es más confuso ¿porqué me besaste que acaso ya terminaste con tu novio y te estás consolando conmigo?-pregunto visiblemente enfadado

Lo siento Hiroki no sé que me paso solo se me nublo la mente... el Misaki termino conmigo-dijo sin darle importancia a que no estaba solo con su amigo

Ah…-Hiroki lo miro con pena el sabia que sus penas amorosa siempre le traían muchos problemas , pero pensó que había encontrado la felicidad con ese muchacho pero después de todo era un muchacho

Siento mucho el golpe Usami-Sensei-dijo de repente Nowaki

Ah...?-lo miro sorprendido Hiroki

Es cierto Hiro-san yo mismo se lo que es pensar que no te correspondan ...-Hiroki le devolvió la mirada de agradecimiento y sin darse cuenta de amor y confianza la que fue devuelta por su novio

Usami desvió la mirada hacia su amigo y su novio y sintió celos de la relación que ellos dos llevaban, y que él no podía tener.

Akihiko... ¿Qué paso? El está mal?- se preocupaba porque traía una cara de entierro

Hiroki el y yo ya no somos nada eso es lo que pasa-dijo conteniendo lagrimas por que el, Usami-Sensei. no llora ante nadie pero estaba apenas conteniéndose

¿Ese niño te dejo a ti pero, eres un escritor famoso y bueno yo pensé que?

Hiroki el no se metería con alguien por eso, lo acabo de comprender. pero su hermano lo está presionando para que salga con chicas y el decidió llevar una vida normal y ahora mismo está con una antigua amiga suya- dijo sin poder callarse , olvidando que el novio de su amigo estaba ahí

Akihiko… yo no sé qué decirte... pro estas seguro que él te ama?- dijo sin saber que decir

El me ama ... eso creo ... Hiroki no quiero perderlo-dijo sin poder contenerse

Nowaki miraba todo con mucha tristeza puesto que era una persona muy sensible, todo el rencor que sentía se desvaneció, sentía pena por el escritor se ponía en sus pies y sabia que no podría soportarlo que su Hiro-san lo dejara, jamás podría soportarlo.

Ayúdame Hiroki a recuperarlo …podríamos causarle celos los suficientes para que él no lo soporte y se decida por mi-sonaba desesperado

Akihiko …yo estás loco tu sabes que yo y Nowaki …bueno tu sabes-dijo avergonzándose

Incluso tu eres capaz de reconocer que sales con él, sin embargo Misaki jamás lo ha admitido y jamás me dijo que me …-suspiro-por favor Hiroki quiero hacer mi último intento,,, sino lo logro me resignare o eso espero

Akihiko…-le sorprendía sus palabras de verdad amaba a ese muchacho más que nada incluso se atrevía decir que lo amaba más que lo que amo alguna vez a Takahiro y eso le preocupaba mas , ya que, por más que dijera que se resignaba sabia que es podría significar una profunda depresión y el cómo su amigo no quería volverlo a ver caer

Por favor se que estas saliendo con este joven pero ... solo te pido que me ayudes…yo quiero intentarlo

Akihiko no me ruegues así es humillante... es muy humillante eres el gran escritor Usami Akihiko debes ser firme-sentía mucha tristeza por su amigo definitivamente si ese chico lo abandonaba su amigo caería sin retorno, pero estaba Nowaki

Usami-Sensei lo ayudaremos-respondió Nowaki

¿Qué?- pregunto rápidamente Hiroki...tú ¿estás bien? Sabes lo que significa que lo ayudemos?

Bien Hiroki si tu novio lo aprueba no creo que haya algún problema... además que si todo sale bien yo les pagare un viaje para los dos solos en un isla- dijo animándose un poco

¿Usted puede hacer eso? Pregunto el doctor

Claro así que den su mejor esfuerzo yo …

Están locos y mi opinión no cuenta... Tú! …Nowaki sabes que significa darle celos a ese chico no? Tendré que abrazar a Akihiko incluso un poco mas

Por eso cada vez que tengan que hacer algo yo estaré ahí para que Usami Sensei no se sobrepase-sonrió con esas sonrisas radiantes- yo se que quieres ayudar a tu amigo así que por mi está bien porque sé que Hiro-san me ama

Tu... solo cállate ... yo es...ta …bien Bakahiko te ayudare

Arigato Hiroki siempre has sido un buen amigo

Nada de arigato quiero ese viaje Bakahiko así que apúrate y vamos a ver a ese niño indeciso...-sonrió de lado al ver a su amigo levantarse

Yo iré con ustedes- intervino Nowaki sintiendo que tal vez no debió ser tan considerado

No tus estas trabajando ahora mismo así que…

Pero Hiro-san no quiero que se propasen contigo}

Oye no soy una princesa para permitir algo así , además tu fuiste el primero en aceptar, así que ahora te aguantas

Pero Hiro-san...-hizo una puchero

Nada , ya eres un adulto así que asume tus responsabilidades de médico, anda

Está bien pero en la casa quiero que me cuentes todo y si Usami-Sensei se propasó contigo – dijo y sin darle oportunidad le dio un suave beso en los labios

Oye no enfrente de...

Por mi está bien Hiroki me alegra que hayas encontrado al alguien especial-sonrió al ver a su amigo totalmente sonrojado

Se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones, y de pronto Hiroki paro

Ese es tu novio no , Takeshi-kun

Ah sí es él y ella es la chica de la que les conté-dijo desviando la mirada de los chicos que hablaban unos metros más allá

Misaki había caminado sin rumbo fijo, sintiendo como un terrible sentimiento de resentimiento se apoderaba de él, "porque siento esto... yo debería alegrarme de él me deje"... No le gustaba sentir esto era algo que lo estaba consumiendo. Sin darse cuenta una voz lo llamaba y la reconoció era la de Misuki, no quería verla no quería ver a nadie en estos momentos no se sentía capaz de sonreírle a alguien pero la chica ya estaba enfrente de el

Misaki, te estuve buscando, ni-chan y nee-chan estaban preocupados por ti, pensaron que te habías marchado pero yo sabía que no te irías sin despedirte… ¿Estás bien? Te noto deprimido y tu mirada es diferente

No claro que no es solo que estoy cansado Misuki, creo que debería irme a descansar, aunque creo que sería incorrecto ir me a ese lugar

¿Por qué lo dices? No vivías con Usami-Sensei?-pegunto extrañada

Si pero creo que ahora el está ocupado como para buscarlo-sonrió de una forma un poco torcida y que no era común en el

Ha mira ahí esta y viene con otro hombre ¿será su amigo?

Ah... yo creo que –sintió como se le calentaba la sangre en las venas como ese resentimiento y enojo lo consumía

"ese hombre está con él desde hace cuanto"-se pregunto, y dejando de razonar tomo a Misaki de los hombros y la acerco a él, sintiéndose extraño al hacer esto la beso cerrando los ojos, ella estaba rígida al principio por la confusión pero lentamente subió sus manos a los hombros de Misaki. El se sentía extraño, se preguntaba qué rayos había hecho y sobre todo había puesto en peligro su amistad con ella aunque al parecer a ella le gustaba. Se separo y abrió los ojos y la vio sonreír

Misaki, no pensé que después s de tantos años recordaras nuestro primer beso, aunque esta vez fue diferente , pensé que nunca tomarías la iniciativa siempre fuiste tan tímido- le sonreía sollozando

Yo...esto ...yo

Yo también estoy nerviosa Misaki-lo abrazo

"¡Que he hecho!"," me deje llevar por la cólera y cierto Usagui-san (si tengo derecho de llamarlo así) esta atrás mío. Cero los ojos tratando de huir y rezando porque se lo tragara la Tierra.

¡Misaki!-levanto la miraba y vio a su hermano mirarlo feliz

Ni-chan...-definitivamente no quería voltear hacia Usagui-san

A siento interrumpirlos, es que ya están saliendo- miro entusiasmado a la pareja

Esto...-no sabía que decir y Usagui-san seguí atrás de l (pero el te traiciono primero ) le dijo una voz dentro del

Si Takahiro-san Misaki me beso. Sonrió la chica al decirlo

¿Es cierto Misaki? – preguntó sorprendido

He si claro- que podría hacer había besado a la chica, se sentía tan mal por ilusionarla pero una voz dentro del le gritaba "hiciste lo correcto mira a tu hermano está feliz y hiciste bien el te traiciono primero"

Fabuloso, mi pequeño hermano ya esta creciendo y ella es ideal para ti-y grito lo que Misaki no quería escuchar-Akihiko mi pequeño niño ya tiene novia –grito con euforia

Akihiko y Hiroki se habían quedado estáticos, Hiroki estaba muy preocupado por la reacción de su amigo el no vería las cosas tan frías como él, se dio cuenta que la chica los menciono y fue ahí cuan ese niño indeciso la beso y fue nada romántico la forma en la que lo hizo. Así que decidió poner el plan en acción, definitivamente ayudaría a su amigo, no quería verlo al borde del suicidio, porque Akihiko a pesar de todo era muy sensible podría pasar algo my malo si no volvía con ese niño, y se daba cuenta que ese niño estaba enamorado de su amigo ya lo había notado antes. Así que tomo de la mano a Usami y este lo siguió

Buenos días soy Kamijo Hiroki, profesor de Misaki y estoy saliendo con Akihiko- el mismo se sorprendió diciendo eso, pero de todos modos le daba cólera que ese niño fuera tan indeciso

Ah...-Takahiro se sorprendió, sabía que su amigo no tenía mucho interés en las mujeres pero le sorprendía que ahora presentar formalmente a un novio

¿Akihiko... es cierto?-pregunto Takahiro

Eh…si es cierto el es Hiroki y fuimos amigos desde niños y bueno ahora estamos saliendo-dijo tratando de contralarse las ganas de ahorcar a Misaki que estaba detrás de su hermano evitando mirar hacia ellos pero atento a lo que hablaban

Bueno por mi está bien Akihiko yo solo quiero que seas feliz porque eres mi amigo-sonrió cálidamente

Misaki saluda a tu profesor

Ah... Buenos días Kamijo-Sensei-dijo jalando de la mano a Misuki aun sin mirarlos "mi maestro era ahora el novio de Usagui-san"

Buenos días Takeshi y ella quien es?- pregunto para ver las reaccione del niño

Ella es mi novia- y finalmente los miro enfrentándolos tratando de no derrumbarse , sintiendo como escupía cada palabra con mucho rencor y resentimiento, como jamás había sentido aquello

Notas finales: Ok, ok se que me quieren matar lo se lo admito pero por favor déjenme terminarla! Wi el proxi capi les gustar eto por Nowaki y Hiroki, wi me encanta su relación de ellos tienen tantos años juntos, ¡! Ah no se si me salió un poco OOc Nowaki pero después de tantos año siendo novios formales pues me supuse que seguiría siendo celoso pero ya no tanto y además que comprendería el sufrimiento de Usami y bueno Hiroki obviamente también porque es su amigo de años. Asi que gracias por leer y bueno voy a inspirarme mas seguido pa escribir gracias!

Aikawa-BL: Muchas gracias por tu alert , espero que te siga gustando la historia  
L-Chan93: Muchas gracias! Por tu apoyo wii espero no me mates!

kmil-chan: wa ahora si me mataras! Sorry por demorarme pero tu me comprendes amix los profes nos tienen cólera!

Ainonai-shojo03: gracias por tu favorite! Espero que te siga gustando y te animes a dejar tus coments!


	9. Chapter 9

Notas de la autora. Sé que merezco morir pero no por favor ni tampoco me abandonen, creo que a cada uno ya le respondí cuando me mandaron su review así que este capi va dedicado a toda las personas que me mandaron review y las que leen en silencio, por favor síganme dejando sus review para saber su opinión y para darme mas ánimos de seguir, no es que este sin ánimos de seguí obvio no me gusta escribir sino es ya saben por la tirana universidad, en la que bueno así haya internet no puedo escribir , porque me mirarían extraño pero bueno! Primero hoy debo dar gracias a la Project de visual kei que realizaron en el peruano japonés que me alegro el día y me dio animo spa escribir y vaya que me dio inspiración porque conocí a una banda llamada Breakerz... la cual se las recomiendo y su pv llamado real love! Por kami es el pv con mas fanservice yaoi de la historia del visual, por lome encanta mas, encima de buena música fanservice ¡! Así que búsquenla y vean el pv les encantara!

Enlace al PV: http: / .com/ watch?v=xnh58AyNlbM&feature= share ( sin espacios, no es que me haya inspirado en esta canción pero simplemente me encanto el pv y quiero compartirlo con ustedes)

Nowaki abrió la puerta y recibió a un cansado Hiroki, que al mirar la sonrisa con que lo recibía le levantaba el ánimo aunque no lo dijera expresamente.

-Hiro-san se ve cansado, ¡como les fue?-pregunto Nowaki sentándose al lado de Hiroki

-Ah…-suspiro-no lose tu qué crees, el chuco presento a la chica como su novia oficial frente a su hermano y frente a nosotros

Mientras Hiroki se estiraba, Nowaki se sorprendió por lo dicho

Lo lamento mucho por Usami-sensei-dijo agachando la mirada

Yo sé que le tienes celos, por lo que no entiendo porque lo ayudaste, Nowaki se que no es por el viaje

No fue solo por eso, solo que al ponerme en su lugar me aterra, yo también sentí eso, el pensar que no me ambas como yo a ti-dijo mirándolo tiernamente

Nowaki...-se sonrojo por el comentario-yo también te …a…amo-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Nowaki se agacho en el suelo y luego tomo a Hiroki de la barbilla y lo acerco el para besarlo tiernamente.

Además se que es tu amigo y que lo quieres ayudar…eres una gran persona

No soy eso …he tenido mis facetas Nowaki tal vez si me hubieras conocido en otra faceta de mi vida no te abrías enamorado de mi-dijo levantándose y volteando hacia el lado opuesto

Te amaría siempre Hiro-san, siempre-dijo abrazándolo por la espalda-y solo conozco el amor demostrándose y diciéndolo por lo que no comprendo a ese chico, ¿Por qué lo lastima de esa forma?

Ahh…aun es un niño es 10 años menor que Akihiko...pero ese niño está enamorado de él a pesar de lo que diga y haga lo vi en sus ojos de celos, solo que es un niño y está en la etapa de decidir su vida-dijo dejándose abrazar

Yo también soy menor que tu y para mí eso no es impedimento para amarte - susurro en el oído del profesor estrechándolo mas

Aun así, eso nos trajo problemas y además tu solo eras 4 años menor que yo y eras huérfano así que no tenias una familia que te presionara y yo ya era un adulto que decido mi vida

Tal vez, después de todo Hiro-san es muy inteligente- sonrió volteando al profesor y mirándolo a los ojos-te amo mas cada día y más le vale a Usami-sensei no aprovecharse de la situación, ya quiero tener ese viaje con Hiro-san

Ha! Después de todo si me vendiste por un viaje-dijo haciéndose el ofendido desatando el abrazo

Pero Hiro-san es un viaje a una isla desierta con todas las comodidades par ambos, algún día yo mismo te llevare a alguna pero no hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad- le siguió el juego mientras lo encerraba con su brazos contra una pared

No... me has vendido y...-pero Nowaki l beso apasionadamente dejándolo sin aliento

Oye no hagas eso mientras ha…-pero el joven doctor ya lo había callado con otro beso aun más apasionado que el anterior

No...waki - todos los pensamientos coherentes se le iban, aunque no lo admitiera lo extrañaba muchísimo

Hiro-san te amo, te amo tanto y quiero sentirte , quiero tocarte porque te deseo mas y mas

Lo beso de nuevo, presionando con su lengua para ingresar a la boca del profesor, a lo que él no se opuso pues lo deseaba tanto como él, Nowaki bajaba sus manos a la cintura del profesor y este las enroscaba en el cuello de este haciendo más presión para profundizar el beso, pronto abandono los labios de Hiroki para recorrer desde su barbilla hasta su cuelo con su lengua y succionando suavemente para no dejar huella porque sino Hiroki pondrá el grito en el cielo…

Ah...ah…Nowaki-suspira suavemente mientras Nowaki con sus manos acariciaba sobre la ropa su espalda bajaba desesperadamente lento hacia sus muslo

Te deseo Hiro-san-susurro sensualmente en el oído del profesor

No digas esas cosas...-dijo apenado, dejándose arrastrar hacia un mueble cercano

Nowaki lo recostó con cuidado en el mueble y se puso entre sus piernas, desbotono la camisa del profesor y beso los hombros del profesor, descendiendo hasta sus pezones, succionándolos haciendo que el profesor gimiera audiblemente.

.ah-gemia el profesor mientras Nowaki comenzaba a mordisquear los pezones del profesor.

Eres muy lindo y te amo tanto- decía en susurros Nowaki mirando a su querido Hiro-san, todo sonrojado

Nowaki…-entreabría los ojos y veía la sonrisa de lujuria de Nowaki, lo cual lo ponía mas rojo

Nowaki prosiguió con lo que hacía acariciando la entrepierna del profesor por sobre la tela, haciendo que este jadee mas, mientras lo hacía, seguía besando todo el pecho y el vientre del profesor con sus labios dejando rastro de saliva en el, pronto bajo el pantalón del profesor arrastrando junto la ropa interior, dejándolo casi desnudo, , desabotono su propia camisa, pero fue interrumpido por Hiroki que con la mirada le indico que él lo haría y así lo hizo el mismo Hiroki le saco la camisa y beso su pecho haciendo que Nowaki sintiera una emoción muy placentera . beso de nuevo a Hiroki muy tiernamente por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento mientras sentía su piel tocar la de su amado, sus manos pronto volvieron a descender por toda la piel de Hiroki sintiendo como este se tensaba por las caricias y como gemía al sentir las manos de Nowaki tocarlo toda su piel hasta llegar sus muslos donde los apretó con suavidad, todo esto mientras lo besaba apasionadamente; Hiroki desabrocho los pantalones de Nowaki y los bajo, a lo que Nowaki lamia sus dedos par luego introducirlos dentro de Hiroki, Hiroki gimió por el pequeño dolor combinado con placer pero pronto fue solo placer lo que sintió, luego Nowaki los retiro, para introducir su miembro lentamente, Hiroki lanzó un gritillo de dolor que fue callado por el tierno beso de Nowaki que luego lamio esa pequeñas lagrimas que pujaban por salir de sus ojos, y luego besaba sus mejillas, y le dedico una mirada de amor , a lo que Hiroki sintió que su corazón latía aún mas fuerte, y se sentía agradecido de poder estar así con su amado. Y vino la primera embestida, luego la siguiente, pronto se hizo más fuerte y en la mente de los dos solo estaba ese momento intimo , solo ellos dos, y con un beso llegaron al clímax donde ambos gimieron el nombre de amor.

Hiro-san… te amo tanto... te agradezco tanto porque estas a mi lado- lo miro con amor puro, recostándose a su costado

Nowaki...yo ... también... te ... a… mo-dijo sonrojándose totalmente y desviando la mirado, pero Nowaki lo escucho por lo que o atrajo hacia sí y se quedaron dormidos abrazados

Misaki se había levantado ya y para su sorpresa y tristeza Usami aun no llegaba de donde quiera que se haya ido, Misaki supuso que no lo quedria ni ver después de todo lo de ayer pero fue inevitable llorar cuando llego a casa y no lo encontró y tampoco pudo evitar molestarse por pensar que tal vez Usami estaba con su profesor, pero después de todo "me lo merezco", pensó Misaki y "así debe ser".

Arreglo su cosas y bajo con su pequeña maleta, en la cual tenía lo más necesario. Al bajar las escaleras sintió cuando se abrió la puerta principal de la casa y ahí estaba el mirándolo sorprendido.

Usagui-san… - pronuncio quedamente, pero, aun así, Usami escucho

Vaya hace rato que no escuchaba ese nombre Misaki, o te debo decir ¿Misaki-chan?- pronuncio sarcástico- parece que te avergüenza que tu noviecita se entere de que estuviste saliendo con otro hombre ¿no?

Eh… tu... espera... ¿no estás insinuando que se lo contarías no?- pronuncio asustado Misaki

Y que si lo hiciera ya no tengo nada que perder , te perdí a ti y lo eras todo.- pronuncio mirándolo fijamente

Yo...yo…lo siento Usagui-san no Usami- sensei así debió ser siempre- dijo mirando al suelo

No creas que solo por haberme llamado así hubieras evitado que te ame, igual te hubiera amado y yo aun te amo

¿dices eso pero estas saliendo con mi profesor?-pronuncio Misaki exasperándose un poco

Y tú ni siquiera me dijiste algo y ya tenias una novia oficial. No fue solo esa chica siento que si no hubiera sido esa chica hubiera sido otra cosa pero jamás fuiste capaz de afrontar tu amor por mi y mueres de miedo de que todos lo sepan.

Ya no hay nada que saber después de todo y así debe ser Usami-sensei yo no podría decepcionar a Ni-chan, el ha dado todo por mi y debe estar orgulloso de mi- dijo ensombreciendo su rostro

Piensas que Takahiro estaría orgulloso de alguien tan cobarde, yo creo que no- le dijo fríamente aun que por dentro a ver como se formaban las lagrimas en los ojos de Misaki quería correr por calmarlas

El tampoco podría estar orgulloso de que su hermano menor se metiera con su mejor amigo y este estuvo enamorado de él en el pasado y yo surtí de consuelo, y sobre todo que es hombre y mayor que yo, de la misma edad que mi hermano

Ah... así que todo se reduce a que somos hombres, no pensé que por algo así me dejaras , pensé que entendías que yo te amo mas allá de que seas hombre o no , no te amo porque seas hombre te amo porque eres tu- dijo Usami siempre tan directo

Entonces porque ya estabas saliendo con mi maestro- grito Misaki

No entiendes que…- sonó el móvil de Misaki

Es Misuki, debo irme...-dijo conteniendo mas de sus lagrimas y arrastrando la mochila que tenia

¿Te vas de la casa? – pregunto asustado

No... solo por unos días para ayudar a Nee-chan con la niña… pero sabes que llegara el momento en que me vaya porque supongo que querrás que venga tu nuevo novio

Es que no puedes entender que te amo ... niño a pesar de que ya seas mayor de edad sigues siendo un niño- y sin más tomo a Misaki de la cintura

Tal vez con tus palabras te engañes a ti mismo y trates de hacerlo conmigo pero no, tu cuerpo me dice lo que sé, pero sabes que necesito más que eso ahora, que ya es hora de que decidas tu vida, necesito que lo digas- Y beso apasionadamente a Misaki.- dímelo

Usa...gui-san… no mi herman…yo...ah…no- se separo bruscamente y salió corriendo del lujoso apartamento

Corrió y choco con Misuki, la cual se sorprendió al verlo venir de esa manera

Misaki ¿Qué pasa?, estas muy agitado y... tu rostro esta...- lo miro extrañada

No importa vámonos ya Misuki...- se levanto y la jalo del brazo

Pero y tu ropa no la has traído...-dijo mirando a los lados para ver alguna maleta

No importa no puedo sacarla, vamos

Salieron del edificio y se encaminaron hacia la casa de Takahiro, definitivamente hoy sería un día de muchas sorpresas, y de muchos sentimientos encontrados porque definitivamente hoy vería de nuevo a Usagui-san de nuevo en la reunión y ya no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, sentía miedo y tristeza, sentía que algo dentro de el le pedía que no se separe de Usami , pero a las ves tenía miedo de todo lo nuevo que se le venía, sus estudios, un futuro trabajo, donde vivir, su familia , su hermano, su amiga que no sabía cómo pero ahora era su novia, y sobretodo Usagui-san esa persona que estaba peleando en su corazón por no salir de allí jamás.

Mientras tanto una Misuki muy pensativa manejaba el auto, y de rato en rato lo miraba como par descifrar lo que el chico pensaba, y sonrió de pronto sin que Misaki lo notara así que prosiguieron con su camino hacia la casa de Takahiro.


	10. Chapter 10

_Notas de autor : Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia de verdad me dan valor pa seguir, como dije no dejare la historia jaja está muy metida en mi cabeza… umm pues porfa no me maten jajaja.. Bueno como dije porfa si me dejan reviews me hacen muy feliz y me dan ánimos para seguir wi!... creo que este capi me salió mas larguito de lo normal, por la espera se lo merecen, prometo tratar de publicar el siguiente más rápido porque esta que me taladra el cerebro ahora mismo ese capi iba a escribirlo aquí pero pensé que tal vez sería muy largo... Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus review les conteste a todos los que me escribieron excepto a uno que no tiene cuenta a ese le contestare aquí y ojala se anime a crearse una cuenta.._

Se encontraban en la casa de Takahiro, unos chicos muy sonrientes mientras jugaban con la harina que quedaba para el pastel que habían preparado ambos.

Misuki, ¿crees que a ni-chan le guste el pastel?- le miro sonriendo

Claro que si, aunque no entiendo mucho porque un pastel si no es su cumpleaños- sonrió

Eh... no importa mi linda sobrina vendrá y hay que celebrarlo- le miro haciéndose el ofendido

Ok…ok – sonrió disculpándose

Me alegra que estés mas contento y tranquilo Misaki- sonrió la chica

Gracias Misuki, eto por favor podrías no comentarle nada a ni-chan- le rogo con la mirada

Claro que si Misaki , esas cosas son personales entre tú y sensei

¿Eh?.. por qué dices eso yo no …-se sonrojó y se puso nervioso

¿Eh? Supongo que te habrás peleado con el por alguna cosa de estudios y bueno el es amigo de tu hermano así que no querrás involucrarlos o que se peleen menos cuando acaba de nacer la primogénita de tu hermano- declaro solemne la chica

¿Eh? Si… si claro eso es – sonrió nervioso

Jaja... te ves lindo sonrojado... me gusta que seas mi lindo novio…- sonrió y lo abrazó

Claro... –se tenso al sentir el abrazo, y luego sonrió con tristeza- Misuki debemos limpiar ¿no crees?

Claro…- lo soltó para acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios- el chico solo la miraba asustado y cerró los ojos hasta que escucho el timbre

Eto …timbre... timbre- se rio y salió corriendo

"Soy un idiota pobre Misuki, merece alguien mejor y yo la estoy engañando no siento lo mismo que ella"

Abrió la puerta y se topo con quien menos quería ver y mas acompañado de la otra persona que sin darse cuenta sentía celos

Usami-sensei Kamijo-sensei, eto bienvenidos – sonrió forzadamente

Sensei...-saludo la chica abrazando al pobre Misaki y ambos inclinándose por respeto

Así que están aquí, solos- miro furiosamente a la chica

Si sensei , pero pase – y ambos dejaron el paso para que pasaron "no tenía que pasarme esto a mí, dios me has abandonado", pensó Misaki

Usami y Hiroki se sentaron, para luego abrazarse, ambos estaban nerviosos "lo que tengo que hacer por un amigo", pensó Hiroki.

Akihiko lo abrazaba por la cintura y Hiroki lo abrazaba por el cuello. Misaki se asusto cuando vio venir a Misuki

Ah... Misuki no veas esto por favor

¿Eh? – y volteo a ver a los dos hombres abrazados- los miro como si nada y les sonrió agradablemente- sírvanse por favor, aun no esta completamente lista la casa y los bocaditos así que les pido disculpas- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia y marchándose a la cocina

¿Por qué hacen eso frente a ella? , yo ... solo no deberían hacerle en público – dijo Misaki dejando q sus cabellos taparan su ojos

¿Te molesta o estas celoso?- pregunto de repente Hiroki- eh? Sensei claro ... quien no ... yo ... ya vuelvo

Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontraba moviendo la comida en las cacerolas

Misuki-chan siento lo que viste haya pues

¿Eh? Pero si todo va bien ¿de qué te disculpas?- pregunto extrañada

Ah bueno como viste ellos dos andan y...- pero no pude continuar porque se le apagaba la voz de la tristeza

Por mi está bien, cuando me separe de mi primer novio supe que sería muy difícil encontrara el verdadero amor, ese que nace de una atracción de repente pero crece con el día a día y no para de crecer, es difícil encontrarlo así que cosas como que son dos hombres es una nimiedad, uno nunca sabe si realmente es el verdadero amor así que si parece que es debes tratar de cuidarlo y hacerlo crecer- dijo sonriéndole

Misuki nunca pensé que fueras tan abierta de pensamiento, ellos son hombres ¿no deberían salir con una chica?- preguntó mirándola sorprendido y ala ves sintiendo punzadas de culpabilidad sobre su pecho

Misaki se que aun hay muchas personas que son muy retrogradas pero el amor es el amor así de simple.. eres muy lindo e inocente al parecer aun no te enamoras de verdad, cuando lo hagas lo entenderás

¿Eh?

Si, sé que esto diciendo que yo no soy tu verdadero amor, tal vez lo sea o tal vez no , no lo sé, espero que así sea porque eres muy lindo y te quiero mucho,- dijo mientras agachaba la mirada - pero porsiacaso no me gustan las personas que critican tanto a una pareja tan linda como tus sensei- sonrió

Eto... yo... yo – se sentía totalmente confundido de repente sentía como mareos por toda esta verdad que descubría, "¿habría hecho mal en alejarse de Usagui-san? ¿y el que sentía realmente?

Eto Misaki yo me encargaré de lo que falta con la comida , por favor ve a comprar algo para celebrar- le pidió la chica

Ah… claro si voy ahora mismo, mi hermano y su familia ya deben estar en camino

Misaki salió de la cocina y vio algo alejados a esos dos. "se habrán peleado supongo", y sin notarlo sentía una punzada de felicidad.

Eto… me disculpan voy a ir a comprara algo para brindar- dijo mientras e ponía su saco

Yo también voy...- dijo de repente Usagui-san

Eh? No es necesario y ya soy mayor de edad de todos modos – dijo esquivando la mirada insistente de Usami

Anata... recuerda que me preocupa que fumes tan seguido…- dijo sonrojando se por lo dicho " ni siquiera con Nowaki actuó así, maldición", pensó Hiroki

A si, cigarros tengo que ir a comprar así que vamos Misaki

Y el joven no tuvo más remedio que ir con Usami, mientras caminaban este lo veía de reojo "se ve tan lindo e indefenso, me hace dar ganas de besarlo y tocarlo". Pensaba Akihiko mientras caminaba lentamente a su lado.

Parece que está cerrado – dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio que se había formado- tendre...mos que ir al siguiente negocio- dijo empezando su camino

Misaki...- paro sorprendiendo al joven

Dime- dijo sin voltear a mirarlo

Tu eres feliz al lado de esa chica... ¿tú la amas?- sentía un miedo muy grande porque la respuesta fuera afirmativa

¿ah esto no viene al caso… yo no tengo que responderte… prosigamos- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

Misaki deja de huir y dímelo- dijo deteniéndolo al tomarlo de su muñeca

Suéltame onnegai- sentía que tan solo con ese pequeño contacto su cuerpo se cubría de un agradable calor

Misaki, necesito saberlo- dijo Usami atrayéndolo hacia él y abrazándolo tiernamente – por favor mesecito saber lo que sientes de verdad, yo lamento si tu jamás quisiste estar a mi lado y si de verdad amas a esa chica yo .. yo

….- Misaki se tenso al escuchar lo último, no podía permitirlo pero no sabía que decir " la verdad idiota " , le decía algo dentro de si

Usagui-san…-dijo mientras comenzaba a caer lagrimas de sus ojos sin el mismo enterarse porque

Misaki , yo te amo demasiado – dijo juntando sus labios con los de él y luego absorbe sus lagrimas – jamás quiero verte llorar, si yo soy el causante tal vez sea verdad que es mejor que yo no esté a tu lado

Claro, me dices esto porque ahora tienes a sensei a tu lado , yo aun soy estudiante y el fue tu amigo yo no soy nada a su lado – dijo empezando a sollozar de nuevo

¿Misaki?- dijo sorprendiéndose-

Y aun así me dices que me amas ... ¿Cómo puedes?- empezó a llorar y cayó al suelo

Misaki, es verdad eres lo que más amo en este mundo- dijo agachándose a abrazarlo y levantarlo

Pero tú y el….

Yo y el nada, Misaki eres mi único amor

Usagui-san- Usami mando al diablo todo y beso apasionadamente a Misaki, mientras este lo abrazaba por el cuelo y Usami lo juntaba mas a el por la cintura del joven

Sé que esto me dice lo que sientes pero dímelo , dime que me amas, entiende que necesito que me confirmes tu amor cada día no solo que me digas que me amas sino con tus acciones, quiero estar contigo sin sentir que te obligo a estarlo

Tu, nunca me has obligado a nada , nunca- Misaki no quería que Usagui-san se culpara de algo

Misaki…- lo beso de nuevo mientras lo estrechaba mas contra él , sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba demasiado a sentir el pequeño cuerpo de su amante temblar

Usagui-san estamos en la calle ... yo creo que deberíamos para aquí - dijo separándose de él y miro a los costados esperando no ver a nadie pero grande fue su sorpresa al mirar a una chica que los miraba con los ojos lagrimeando " no, esto no me pude pasar" , pensó Misaki quien en reflejo se separo rudamente de Usami

Es Misuki, debo ir por ella- Hizo ademan de correr al ver que la chica se alejaba corriendo, pero un fuerte brazo lo detuvo

Ella ya o importa, solo importamos tu y yo – dijo de manera agresiva

¿Eh? Yo no puedo herir sus sentimientos es una chica y mi amiga , ella me ama y no puedo herirla... – y luego lo miro asustándose por la cara que puso

Y mis sentimientos no importan ¿eh?- dijo sonriendo de manera tenebrosa

Lo siento , además es seguro que irá por mi hermano y no quiero ni imaginarlo, no – y se soltó pero Usami lo volvió a detener

Pues que así sea, si por despecho ella va y le dice la verdad a tu hermano, ya es hora que todo el **mun**do sepa que eres mío

Yo no soy tu propiedad, eso es lo que me molesta ,si querías saberlo, mi hermano y ella , mi familia es muy importante para mí y si los pierdo no sé lo que haría y tú no eres mi dueño – dijo molesto Misaki soltándose bruscamente

Usami se quedo paralizado con lo que escucho, el no era considerado como su familia

Si vas ahora por esa chica, no vuelvas a mi porque ya no estate para ti, te he rogado más de lo que mi orgullo me lo permita, todos estos años pensando que después de todo te enamorarías de mi, pero al parece gana tu convicción de lo que crees que es normal entonces ve por la chica y vive tu vida normal como la quieres, a ver si puedes hacerle un hijo siquiera... esa maldita ...- y antes de que terminara su insulto Misaki le mando una cachetada

pues que así sea después de todo siempre quise tener una familia y ella es la mujer que cualquier chico quisiera, es hermosa e inteligente y muy linda con los niños – dijo conteniendo su llanto

Felicidades Joven Misaki por su linda novia, espero que sea muy feliz- sintió como que ya lo había vivido, claro fue cuando felicito a Takahiro por su en ese entonces prometida, tendría que ser así luego vería a Misaki en un trabajo saliendo apresurado a buscar su novia teniendo citas con ella y luego que, Takahiro lo invitaría al matrimonio de su hermano menor como "amigo de la linda familia ".

Gracias Usami-sensei y gracias por todo...- dijo tratando de no quebrare y sali corriendo

Usami quedo abatido en el suelo, no podía creer que todo acabara ahí , de nuevo le volvían a romperle el corazón e irónicamente era hermano del anterior que lo hizo, no, era peor porque Takahiro no sabía lo que hacía , además Takahiro nunca fue suyo y no puedes extrañar lo que nunca fue tuyo; sin embargo con Misaki era distinto él había sido solo suyo por tanto tiempo y ahora tenía que dejarlo ir y él se quedaría solo de nuevo y solo estaría ahí como el amigo de la familia y nada mas como el padrino de los niños, luego que? Vería a Misaki con un niño en brazos demostrándole lo mucho que había ganado al separarse de él, lo entendía bien después de todo era lo que Misaki deseo desde niño: tener una familia y claro el no podía formar parte de la suya.

Se levanto y marco el celular de Hiroki, su amigo del alma, este contesto, lo insulto, pero al notar como estaba la situación solo callo y luego se disculpo con los recién llegados padres y se marcho a acompañar su amigo antes de que hiciera una locura.

_Notas: Gracias por leer este capítulo creo que el siguiente estará pronto…_

_misa-misa: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras... Como dije ojala te animes a crearte una cuenta... Espero que sigas con la historia_


	11. Chapter 11

_Notas de autora: Hi gracias por su apoyo hasta ahora y sobre todo porque soy una tardona del mal pero la universidad tiene la culpa… por favor síganme mandando sus reviews que me han dado aliento de vida jajaja (exagere un poco pero si son valiosos para mí) gracias por seguir esta historia y creo que esta vez no tarde tanto… umm bueno se va acercando el final... Este capi no es el final pero ya se acerca ... sipi... a cierto mi próximo proyecto de fic es un yulllen así que para todos los que estén interesados en esta pareja que amo,, pues lo invito y los espero … aun no publico pero esta historia ya está dando demasiadas vueltas en mi cabeza.. No es necesario que lean el manga de d grayman con que sepan lo básico es suficiente y eso porque va a ser AU… ni idea de cómo surgió pero ah estamos se está escribiendo sola esta historia y le echo la culpa al manga jajajaj_

_Bueno volviendo la historia espero que les guste y que la sigan hasta el final que ya se acerca según la historia que esa escrita en mi cerebro ya se acerca el final ahora vernos como sigue enfrentando sus sentimientos Misaki.. Que a veces da ganas de agarrarlo a zarpazos... Pero lo salva que es lindo_

Misaki sentía mucha tristeza por lo que recién le había pasado, todo parecía solucionarse, pero estaba siendo egoísta porque no podría tratar así a ambos, ninguno se lo merecía, de eso estaba seguro, pero su egoísmo siempre terminaba arruinándolo todo, cuando Usagui-san lo beso se olvido de todo y de su amiga, y al verla ahí a punto de llorara había herido a Usagui-san con sus palabras, no podía permitir que al hablar la chica también hiriera a su hermano, a su querido hermano no, definitivamente no podía permitir eso. Es entonces que vio a la chica ahí a unos metros de distancia de la casa.

Sígueme, excitamos hablar- dijo seria la chica

Esta… bien –dijo siguiéndola hacia el parque que estaba cera

Caminaron hasta el parque donde la chica paro y lo observó muy molesta pero de pronto esa careta se cayó y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas

Diem … Misaki ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella evitando que él se acercara

Yo Misuki... yo lo que viste -¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿negarlo? Seguramente la chica le gritaría cómo es posible que la deje por un chico

¿tu no confiabas en mi verdad?... ¿solo me usaste para aparentar con tu hermano verdad?

No... claro que no ... yo solo estaba confundido... no me siento seguro de nada ... lo que quiere mi hermano lo que q quiere Usagui-san... lo que se espera de mí y yo y mis sentimientos no sé lo que siento yo de verdad te quiero mucho... tú me ayudaste tanto cuando éramos niños- el chico se atropellaba con las palabras

Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres tu?..- le pregunto tratando de calmar sus lagrimas, entendía que el chico no hacía nada a propósito

Yo... yo no lo sé- dijo Misaki sorprendido por ella

¿Porque me hiciste creer que estábamos?.. te lo deberíamos preguntar fue para darle celos a tu sensei verdad

Ah... yo no es eso yo y el no...

No lo niegues Misaki tu y él están juntos o por lo menos lo estuvieron... un beso así no se dan dos personas que no sienten nada- grito mientras le resbalaban algunas lagrimas de sus ojos

Misuki… yo lo que viste ... es cierto nos besamos pero entre él y yo ya no hay nada esa es la verdad…- dijo mientras se entristeció y se daba cuenta de que lo había perdido y sus ojos también comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

Y una fuerte bofetada sintió, abrió los ojos y vio a una Misuki muy agitada

¿Misuki?- pregunto muy sorprendido viéndola agitada y molesta

Eso es por mentirme... sé que no me quisiste usarme pero eres un idiota es tu querías darle celos podrías haberme avisado sabes que odio que la gente me mienta... y también si con ese golpe se te aclaran las ideas... eres un idiota cuando me besaste no fue ni la mitad de intenso como cuando fue con el... estoy segura que no sentiste lo mismo conmigo que con el o lo negaras... dime... yo solo quiero la verdad- grito desesperada

Yo... es cierto no sentí lo mismo... lo siento no te quería mentir... es solo que las cosas ya estaban en picada con el... y no yo jamás te usaría yo de verdad me alegre mucho se rencontraste

Misaki... –suspiro- nunca me engañaste... yo cuando te rencontré recién había terminado con alguien y estaba muy deprimida y todo lo echaba al trabajo pero cuan te vi de nuevo pensé que tal vez el destino me daba una oportunidad en el amor... pero mi cariño renació mucho más fuerte que el de antes pero no como el de un amante y cuando me besaste me ilusione pensé que tal vez podría intentarlo y a que eres un chico muy lindo... pero sabía que tú también sufrías por alguien... Misaki tu a mí a nunca me has podido mentir realmente

…-la miro sorprendido- Misuki... en serio lamento todo el engaño... yo también quería quererte pero

No lo puedes hacer de la misma manera que con sensei... lo suponía cuando te vi saliendo corriendo de tu antigua casa... no es como se sale de una pelea entre maestro y alumno ahí había algo mas... lo suponía pero no quería notarlo quería aferrarme a que podía amar de nuevo...- dijo derramando mas lagrimas y acercándose a el

Misuki yo pensé que tú me odiarías... ¿me odias?.. fui muy egoísta siempre termino haciendo sufrir a la gente por mi egoísmo y cobardía

No Misaki n te odio... yo estoy feliz de que ames a alguien pero de verdad me dan ganas de pegarte más….- dijo sonriéndole mientras lo abrazaba

¿eh?.. no entiendo

Si estás aquí es que dejaste tirado a sensei ¿no?.. te peleaste con el de nuevo... Fue porque pensaste que iría corriendo a contarle tu hermano ¿no?

Misuki... siento no haber confiado en ti... debí saber que no lo harías

Exacto aun si me hubiese utilizado o engañado con el... yo no involucraría a tu hermano... sería muy estúpido de mi parte... Misaki aprendimos a querernos mas cuando éramos pequeños... no te obligaría a estar conmigo aun si te amara con pasión... no lo haría

Gracias Misuki... si mi hermano se entera no quiero pensar lo que pasaría... el me odiaría para siempre…

Creo que tampoco conoces bien a tu hermano el te ama y creo que no te odiaría –dijo sonriéndole

De igual modo ya no tiene sentido Usagui-san y yo terminamos para siempre- y se oyó otra bofetada

Y¿Y eso?- pregunto sorprendido

Que no escuchaste toda la cursilería que solté en la cocina sobre el verdadero amor... dos personas que hacen tanta tontería de celos ... se mana demasiado... tu lamas pero – suspiro- no se lo has dicho verdad ... si que eres idiota y lo dejas ir como si el amor se encontrara a la vuelta de la esquina

Pero yo debía venir a por ti pero él nunca me comprende el... – cayo de rodillas llorando

Y así dices que no sientes nada por él , cuando estas tirado en el suelo llorando- suspiro- sí que son idiotas

A ti ¿No te importa que ambos seamos hombres?- pregunto mirando hacia Misuki

Misaki... en serio te daré otro bofetada si es que no reaccionas... me mentiste me estilizaste para darle celos a tu novio sin mi consentimiento cuando está dando resultados ¿lo dejas?.. de verdad quiero darle otra bofetada- lo mira fríamente para cambiarla una expresión maternal- aun eres un niño Misaki

Oye no lo soy- dijo sonriendo ligeramente mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba los ojos

No sé como volveremos a casa de tu hermano sin que vean que hemos llorado a montones... – miro al cielo- Misaki debes disculparte con sensei si él es tu amor no debes dejarlo ir ... después te arrepentirás mucho

Misuki gracias…

Que puedo decir sacas mi espíritu maternal

Después de decir esto se encaminaron lentamente hacia la casa de Takahiro en silencio ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, Misaki reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Misuki, se sentía aliviado de no hacerla sufrir pero la carga mas pasada aun oprimía su corazón ; "Usagui-san" ese nombre resonaba en su mente , "¿Qué debo hacer" "yo realmente lo quiero pero ¿lo amo?, "el me dijo que aun me amaba pero estaba con mi profesor y eso no puedo negarlo me molesto, me molesto mucho que saliera con mi profesor ¿eso significa que lo amo , no es así?, pero siento que todo se estaba quebrando desde antes y eso me entristece mucho, demasiado yo no quiero verlo sufrir y si sufre a mi lado sería mejor alejarme de él tal vez mi profesor lo haga mas feliz…

Vamos entremos, Misaki debes hablar con él, si ambos están así debe ser que ya había problemas desde antes pero pienso que deben hablarlo después de todo y a pesar de lo que digas ¿tu lo amas no?.. contéstate esa pregunta y es suficiente, sabrás que hacer- dijo empezando a tocar la puerta de la casa de Takahiro.

Takahiro les abrió sonriéndoles pero a la vez sorprendió porque se notaban ambos muy diferentes y un poco apagados.

Ni-chan y¿ Usami-san y Kamijo-sensei?- pregunto intranquilo

Pues tu profesor me dijo que Akihiko se puso mal y se tuvieron que marchar luego me llama Akihiko disculpándose y prometiendo volver para visitarnos... ¿Misaki no te ves bien... paso algo?- dijo preocupado al ver el rostro del chico muy triste y apagado y definitivamente conteniendo sus lagrimas

Nada Ni-san… es que estuvimos recordando cosas no muy gratas y yo contándole cosas un poco triste ... es mi culpa me puse nostálgica... pero por favor siéntese que le serviremos la comida ambos- dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa y jalando a Misaki a la cocina

Misuki el de verdad me dejará para siempre ... incluso aun que mi hermano es su mejor amigo lo dejo por no volver a verme …- y se sorprendió al ver como caían sus lagrimas sobre sus mejillas

Misaki dices que no sabes lo que sientes ¿ creo que tus sentimientos están hablando ahora mismo y que lo que deseas hacer también... quieres evitar que se aleje de ti...- le sonrió amargamente- eres muy lindo ... tranquilízate yo... tratare de juntarlos... no definitivamente los juntare

Misuki... tú no tienes que hacerlo

No serás mi lindo novio pero serás mi lindo Ototo…

Pero soy mayor que tu...-dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa y limpiándose las lagrimas

Físicamente pero por dentro eres un niño aun- y le sonrió ligeramente – vamos tratemos como lo que se merecen a Ni-chan y nee-chan

¡Claro!

Ambos chicos , más tranquilos, sirvieron la comida a los mayores y trataron de amenizar al ambiente, Misuki como sabía que Misaki no sabía de qué hablar comenzó a contar anécdotas de su vida en la escuela superior; Misaki se entretuve todo el rato compartiendo ese momento con su familia y pensó que si quisiera a Misuki mas que como una hermana estaría gusto ahí, sería completamente feliz con su familia, pero no lo era; aun sentía un vacio que era irremplazable algo con el que podría cerrara su círculo y decir que tenia a las personas que quería a su lado, a su familia e irremediablemente sus pensamientos viajaron hacia Usagui-san, su Usagui-san porque solo el tenia derecho a llamarlo así un derecho que sin darse cuenta se lo había dado solo pero que Usagui-san jamás se lo había rechazado. Si, definitivamente faltaba el para sentirse a gusto completamente. Solo esperaba que las palabras de Usagui-san no fueran ciertas que de verdad no lo alejara de su lado, sonrió, no sabía cómo pero había terminado de enamorarse de él y recién comenzaba procesarlo por completo después de tantos años; suspiro, era un idiota definitivamente, temía por el daño que le había causado y comprendía que cada acción de Usagui-san el tenia la culpa, incluso que comenzara a salir con su profesor; solo esperaba que eso si fuera cierto y que ellos dos no tenían nada.

Habían pasado dos semanas en los que Misaki había intentado llamar por teléfono y ala celular al escritor pero este simplemente no contestaba, eso le preocupaba, le preocupaba como estaba si estaría comiendo apropiadamente si estaría durmiendo; pero sobre todo la idea de que el escritor estaba cumpliendo su promesa lo deprimía mas; su amiga lo sabía y lo miraba con tristeza ya no podía albergar ningún rencor o resentimiento por el chico, sabía que otra chica le estaría haciendo al vida de cuadritos pero ella lo quería , quería a Misaki mas como un hermano por lo que solo quería ayudarlo; pero no podía n hacer mucho porque Nee-chan estaba recién operada y la tenían que ayudar en la casa, así después de clase Misaki irremediablemente tenía que ir a casa de Takahiro; además aunque no lo aceptara tenia miedo de enfrentarse al escritor.

La chica le insistía en que fuera y que ella se ocupaba de la casa pero él no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Suficiente…- grito la chica cuando se encontraban en la calle- iras a verlo hoy mismo y yo iré contigo si es necesario

Pero Misuki…yo no...- la miraba sorprendió e inseguro

Misaki no seas cobarde... mira yo ya tengo que encontrar trabajo y me están llegando entrevistas de trabajo y estaré muy ocupada la próxima semana así que ahora mismo solucionaremos ese problema, tu lo amas deja de ser tan cobarde

Misuki... pero el salió con otro chico hace un tiempo sin decirme y ahora está con mi profesor… yo no sé... creo que el tal vez ya no me quiere en su vida…- prosiguió con tristeza

Ya no te quiero ver así Misaki… estas totalmente apagado y deprimido yo soy tu amiga y he decidido corresponder a lo que hiciste por mi hace años y por esa amistad y por la que tendremos te ayudare a solucionarlo… así que primero iremos con tu profesor para ver qué cosas son ciertas y cuáles no- dijo con decisión

Misuki... de verdad eres muy liberal... hablas como si estas relaciones fueran normales...- dijo avergonzado Misaki

Argg... Misaki si sigues con eso juro que te golpeare... el amor es el amor ya te dije y ya se toda tu historia con el

Si y me sorprendió que me escucharas tranquilamente… jajajaja... de verdad que te paso todo este tiempo jajaja- rio con franqueza

Así es niño la vida te cambia... después de tantos golpes amorosos bueno no tantos en realidad pocos pero el ultimo fue doloroso… pero ya lo supere supongo que en realidad no era mi persona especial... pero estoy segura que Usami-sensei si es la tuya y que importa que sea hombre

Supongo que tienes razón… yo enfrentare esto de una vez

Misaki se que hace años te dije que no fuéramos egoístas pero a veces en el amor hay que serlo si lo amas, ve por él y consíguelo así de simple…- le sonrío dándole confianza y se dispusieron a marchar

Notas finales: Creo que nunca dije pero los personajes de esta historia no son míos por desgracia sino con el fic no mas alucinen como seria la historia jajaja umm probablemente Misaki le daría más celos de lo que ya lo hace jajaja.. Pero a recompensa para Usami seria grande jaja... Estoy delirando se supone que eso va al comienzo de la historia….

Bueno muchas gracias por leer y los espero en el otro capi que por alguna razón se está escribiendo solo


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas de autora: Gracias por tod su apoyo en reviews lecturas silenciosas y stryalñerts.. muchas gracias todos .. por eso por lo que me esfuerzo para escrbir estas historia, que ya va por la recta final….**_

Así pues, regresaron a casa ambos jóvenes para cambiarse de ropa ya que Misuki insistía que debía verse más lindo que de costumbre; y ella quería verse presentable para tener el valor de enfrentarse a tantos adultos.

Misaki lucia unos jeans un poco ceñidos que eran la cadera con un polero verde agua que le quedaba ancho ya que así era el estilo y por dentro un polo de manga cero ceñido negro así cuando el polero se deslizaba por su hombro se apreciaba la otra prensa: esta ropa lógicamente no era de Misaki; Misuki se la compro mientras estaban en la calle; lo hacía adorable y provocador ,junto con unas converse que lo hacía verse como d un niño, trato de peinar su cabello pero Misuki lo despeino para que tuviera un aspecto ms de niño y más natural y así fuera más irresistible; ella por su parte se vistió de manera casual y con una coleta alta.

Salieron de la casa y Takahiro pensó que iban a tener una cita así que no hizo mayor problema; primero fueron a la residencia de Hiroki la cual lograron encontrar la dirección por medio de la universidad gracias a que la chica entusiasmo a los de administración y estos le soltaron toda la dirección.

Subieron y caminaron hasta el departamento de Hiroki y se pararon enfrente de la puerta, ninguno se atrevía tocar la puerta, estaban muy nerviosos, pensando en que algo malo podría ocurrir, suspiraron y se decidieron a tocar la el timbre pro cuando la temblorosa mano de Misaki iba acercándose a la puerta una voz que le resulto lejanamente familiar lo interrumpió.

¿Ustedes quiénes son? ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?..-pregunto Nowaki tratando de ser amable pero a la vez un tanto sorprendido ya que reconoció al chico, por las fotos que le mostro Hiroki y porque una vez lo vio en el hospital y en la florería- ¿Tu te llamas Misaki cierto?

Esto... si... ¿Cómo lo cabe sensei?- pregunto volteando a verlo y sorprendiéndose

Bueno... yo …-suspiro- creo que es mejor que pasen

Disculpe pero usted vive aquí?-pregunto la chica

Si esta es mi casa ¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendido y sacando sus llaves

Entonces debí haberme equivocado en la dirección, pensamos que aquí vivía Kamijo-sensei

No el también vive aquí...- dijo nerviosos Nowaki, entendiendo la sorpresa puesto que sabia el jueguito nada agradable para el que estaban hacían Akihiko-san y su Hiro-san

Creo que es hora de hablar. Así que por favor pasen

Bienve...nido...- salió Hiroki y vio a los chicos entrando y se sorprendió

Perdónenos por importunar Kamijo-sensei- se disculparon ambos jóvenes

Vaya creo que es hora de hablar...-dijo un poco fastidiado Hiroki- siéntense por favor

Ambos chicos sentían que se habían perdido de algo en estos días, porque no entendían porque el doctor del hospital donde Nee-chan se atendía vivía con el profesor de Misaki que además era amigo de infancia y aparente amante de Akihiko.

Bien Takahashi te dirás que significa todo esto ¿verdad?

Disculpe ¿usted y el doctor Kusama están saliendo no?- interrumpió la chica haciendo que Hiroki se sonrojara

Misuki... no ...

Así es –confirmo Nowaki haciendo que Misaki y Hiroki se sonrojaran mas

Entonces usted ¿está engañando a Usagui-san?-pregunto preocupado Misaki

Ese maldito de Bakahiko…-grito furiosos Hiroki- ahora soy visto como un infiel

¿Eh?..-Misaki sentía que se perdía de algo

Entre Akihiko-san y Hiro-san no hay nada- sonrió amablemente Nowaki

¿Qué?...-preguntaron ambos chicos

Es cierto... entre Bakahiko y yo no hay nada y si estoy saliendo con este...- miro de reojo a Nowaki y este siguió sonriendo de esa forma propiamente suya

Pero y lo que vi el beso ... yo vi que se besaban en el hospital- indico con tristeza

Bueno ... eso lo hizo en forma de venganza... porque dice que tu lo terminaste... y muy maldito me quería usar de paño de lagrimas

¿Eh?.. el... ¿sufrió por mi culpa?-pregunto sintiéndose cu7pble- pero y todo lo que hicieron en casa de ni-chan... ¿también era mentira?-preguntó abriendo los ojos el pobre niño

… si Bakahiko estaba algo deprimido y pensó que si tu sentías celos volverías con el…lo que me dice que si tu estas acá ahora es ¿por qué?-pregunto sintiendo una rara ilusión porque su amigo al fin fuera feliz

Yo…yo-titubeaba Misaki

Escucha algo Takahashi si vas a presentarte ante mi amigo de nuevo no voy a permitir que vayas con esas dudas., ¿entiendes?.. no permitiré que lo dañes de nuevo-dijo Hiroki parándose y saliendo un poco de compostura, pues a pesar de que ahora amaba Nowaki el quería mucho a su amigo y quería que fuera feliz aunque jamás lo dijera, se preocupaba por Akihiko

Eto… Hiro-san... –miro sorprendido a Hiroki

No Kusama-sensei es cierto que Misaki ya no puede estar con más dudas es hora de que decidas de una vez que es lo que quieres y que lo que hagas.

Misuki…. Tienes razón yo ya no puedo seguir así... mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Misaki solo debes hacer lo que sientes no tienes porque obligarte a algo... olvídate de todos nosotros no piense en nadie más que en ti por un instante y piensa que es lo que quieres- se apresuro a decir a Misaki un poco ansiosa pero preocupada

Yo definitivamente yo...- le costaba hacerlo... pero era algo que ya no podía esperar, era ahora o nunca; definitivamente no quería perderlo, el había notado que si lo dejaba ir se sentiría solo y que siempre lo quería su lado, entonces eso significaba que.

Yo quiero a Usagui-san… quiero estar su lado...- dijo el fin el pequeño sin evitar poder sonrojarse y después al notar que todos lo observaban se avergonzó tremendamente

Bien entonces es hora de que vayamos por Usami-sensei... – dijo sonriéndole de forma maternal

Nosotros iremos... a pesar de lo que dijiste no quiero ver a Akihiko al borde del colapso otra vez... y sabes a lo que me refiero... y si pasa algo quiere impedir que ese idiota haga alguna estupidez

Los cuatro se movilizaron a la casa de Akihiko, y estando afuera del edificio Misuki le dio fuerzas y ánimos para que entrara, pero Misaki aun se sentía un manojo de nervio por lo que Misuki lo tuvo que amenazar con darle otra bofetada, así que el tragándose su miedo y observando la mirada de advertencia de su sensei y la de apoyo de Nowaki entro al fin al edificio y subió el ascensor hasta el pido de Usagui-san, se sentía a morir de nervios.

Estuvo afuera de la puerta por unos minutos hasta que trago su miedo y uso su llave para entrar al departamento.

No había nadie en la sala ni en la cocina así que paso; pero cuando se volteo para cerrar la puerta escucho una voz familiar

¿Misaki qué haces aquí?..-pregunto asombrado por verlo , se encontraba bajando las escaleras

Yo Usagui-san... yo te quería…- se estaba armando de valor a pesar de que lo veía, porque al verlo sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte

No me vuelvas a llamar así…-dijo borrando su rostro de sorpresa y poniendo una máscara de frialdad

¿Por qué?..-pregunto mostrando asombro en sus suaves facciones

Y lo preguntas... nosotros dos ya no estamos... y creo que no es propio que el hermanito de mi amigo me llame de esa forma ¿no crees que tu novia podría pensar que es algo raro?

Sobre eso... yo te quería...

No te disculpes... niño, yo cometí un error al amarte de esa manera, yo debería disculparme por hacerte hacer cosas que no deseabas, debí darme cuenta cuando gritabas que te dejara… eres muy joven aun puedes ser un chico normal con esa chica- dijo suspirando y volteando su rostro y se volteo completamente para ir a su habitación- seguramente quieres sacar tus cosas está bien puedes hacerlo, yo me voy a trabajar... últimamente no tengo mucha inspiración

Usa…. Es decir Usami-sensei... yo quería decirle... que- dijo sintiendo una herida en lo profundo de su ser

Misaki por favor no me sigas torturando mas... solo recoge tus cosas vete se feliz con tu novia...- grito desesperándose- en serio niño y solo ...- pero se detuvo al ver a Misaki contener lagrimas

;i...Misa...-No lo comprendía porque caian lagrimas de los ojos del niño y además, el mismo sentía que se rompería de solo verlo llorar

Eres un ton Usagui-san un tonto...- y salió corriendo del departamento

Corrió al ascensor y no puedo contener más sus lágrimas, se dejo caer al piso y comenzó a llorar, pensando que lo había perdido para siempre.

En el departamento Usagui-san estaba totalmente confundido cuando lo vio por esa puerta tuvo que contener tomarlo entre sus brazos, al verlo vestido de esa manera, con sus hombro descubiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas y el pantalón pegado a sus piernas, esa apariencia tan comestible, parecía que lo estuviera provocando, pero eso era imposible ya no quería asustarlo mas así que por eso comenzó tratarlo de forma corriente pero no pudo evitar que la sangre le hirviera de solo imaginarlo con esa chica y que tal vez ya estuviera con ella de forma más intima ya que los jóvenes van muy aprisa.

Pero luego no sabía que pensar al escuchar cómo le gritaba y como sus lagrimas caian por sus mejillas; quiso ir detrás del pero un miedo lo retenía y lo había dejado parado en ese lugar.

Misuki se preocupo así que fue hacia el ascensor para subir al piso donde vive Akihiko pero al abrirse las puertas de este lo que vio le congelo el corazón.

Misaki estaba llorando desconsoladamente, y ella se acerco y la saco del elevador y lo abrazo suponiendo que todo había terminado mal.

Misuki el ya no me quiere... el me odia... no le importa lo que pase conmigo... el solo me quiere lejos de el

Misaki... vamos ven...- lo saco del edificio y los dos adultos los vieron y al verlo así comprendieron lo que pasaba

Se fueron a un café cercano y le dieron de beber agua a Misaki que aun tenia la mirada vacía

Yo le debí haber hecho mucho daño... el me miraba con una mirada muy fría y...- las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos

Takahashi no tienes toda la culpa Akihiko a veces es muy cabeza hueca... yo iré a hablar con él...- dijo mirando al chico con algo de pena y con enfado por su amigo

Hiro-san... pero podría hacerle algo Usami-san

Kusama-sensei tiene razón yo iré ... siendo una chica no creo que se atreva a hacerme algo... además tengo que aclararle que Misaki y yo no somos nada

No Misuki... está bien ... yo-

No hablare con el... definitivamente...- se marcho rápido hacia el edificio, por lo que no noto que los tres chicos segundo después fueron tras ella.

Subió en el ascensor y busco el apartemente, lo encontró pero algo le llamo la atención la puerta estaba abierta, así que con cautela miro por el marco de la puerta; pero lo que vio la dejo fría, era cierto ella no tenía nada en contra de que dos hombres se besaran pero, no podía soportar que estuvieran engañando a su querido amigo. Pensó en que hacer le había dejado fría y aun seguían besándose, pensó que felizmente Misaki no veía esto cuando escucho la suave voz del chico gritando su nombre y cortándose de golpe ver Usami-san besarse con Sumi, después los siguieron Hiroki y Nowaki los cuales también se quedaron como piedra al ver semejante beso.

Bakahiko!...-grito sin poder contener su furia Hiroki- que se supone que haces idiota y luego miro a Misaki , el cual estaba con la mirada perdida

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?.. – pregunto Usami viendo a todo y en especial a Misaki que se notaba totalmente confundido y ajeno a la realidad

¿Misaki?..-pregunto sin pensar Usami

Te dije por eso que cerráramos la puerta para que no se entrometan.-dijo con veneno Sumi

¿Sempai porque?..-pregunto Misaki mirando al piso- yo te conté todo lo que pasaba ente Usami.

-sensei y yo porque tú me dijiste que el otro incidente había quedado olvidado y que eras mi amigo después de todo

Misaki, a veces eres muy ingenuo... y además tú fuiste quien engaño a Akihiko-san con esa chica... tú me lo dijiste que querías tener una vida tranquila con esta...-

Oye cuidado de cómo me hablas tu estúpido...-grito ella

Es no es cierto sempai ... tú me has traicionado de nuevo y ... yo jamás te lo perdonare.-dijo sollozando

Misaki…- Usami hizo ademan de ir por el pero Sumi lo detuvo

Recuerda que el te engaño primero …eso lo detuvo pero ver así a Misaki pero luego ver a esa chica

Yo no quiero volver verlos nunca… Usagui-san era la persona al que menos daño quería hacer pero al parecer termine haciéndolo y ahora me odia... supongo que merezco que sempai me hay traicionado de esa manera... parece que ambos se están consolando y que todas las cosas que pensé decir eran tonterías tu ya me buscaste un reemplazo en tu vida y en tu cam...- dijo sonriendo de manera tenebrosa para después llenarse sus ojos de mas lagrimas y salir corriendo

¡Misaki espera!.. – la chico hizo ¿ademan de correr tras él pero se paró un minuto- Usami-sensei pensé que era más listo que esto, pensé que tan solo ver a Misaki aquí comprendería que él quería decirle sus sentimientos, pero veo que cometí un error al apoyarlo a que viniera aquí, tal vez debí comportarme como cualquier chica y retenerlo como sea, así hubiera evitado que usted le hiciera más daño, escuche no quiero que le haga más daño así que no se lo dejare jamás..

Pero... que...- miro incrédulo a Hiroki sacándose de encima el brazo de Hiroki

Eres un idiota Akihiko el de verdad venia , volver contigo el y esa chica no tiene nada… al parecer ese chico más joven que tu pensó las cosas y quería decirte lo que siente ... estúpido sabes lo que me costó hacer que se diera cuenta Eh.. – estaba furioso porque todo su esfuerzo se vaya al basura, así que fue y le lanzo una bofetada, e iba a seguir haciéndolo sino era porque Nowaki lo contuvo

Oiga usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí el es mío así que lárguese de aquí...-dijo con amargura Sumi

Creo que el que no sabe lo que hace aquí eres tu Sumi... Hiroki es mi amigo y no lo puedes correr... no eres nadie,, solo porque te correspondiera un beso por despecho no significa que andemos

Pero... entonces qué ¿ira tras Misaki a humillarse otra vez?..- pregunto sintiendose herido

Ya te dije Sumi no eres nadie, lamento si pensaste que esto llegara a mas pero solo te bese por despecho y a Hiroki nadie lo puede tratar mal porque es mi mejor amigo

Chico... sé que no nos conocemos pero entiendo el contexto no puedes romper una relación así , comprendo lo que es amar no ser correspondió y es cierto que uno debe luchar por la persona que mas pero para hacerla feliz no desgraciada, debes ayudarla borra sus tristezas y sus lagrimas no causarle mas, Usami-san no te amo ni te amar porque su amor es correspondió por la otra persona

..-Sumi se quedo quieto y pronto comenzó a correr

Y tu Bakahiko que haces parado ahí... ¿no deberías estar corriendo por alguien en estos momentos?-pregunto sonriéndole para darle ánimos

Hiroki… pero el...

Idiota ve... o sino esa chica cumplirá su promesa... te lo asegura ente ellos dos no hay nada son como hermanos

Pero dijo que nunca me lo dejaría...- dijo ensombreciendo su mirada

Idiota ... lo dijo por las estupideces que hisiste anda de una vez o te agarro agolpes

Está bien...- y salió corriendo en busca de Misaki

Notas finales: Esos es todo por hoy espero poder verlos en el siguiente capi y que me mándeme muchos reviews! Espero que este capi les haya gustado, si ahora mande a Hiroki para darle su buena a Usami para que reacciones... Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, espero publicar pronto! Nos vemos! El final ya eta n mi cabeza!


	13. Chapter 13

Notas de autora: Waa al fin… ya estamos llegando al final.. umm este debería ser el penúltimo capi.. o el antepenúltimo sino alcanza en el siguiente luego de este será el digamos epiloggo… jajaja espero que les guste y gracias por su aporo

Misuki abrazaba al chico que no dejaba de sollozar y de repetir las mismas palabras, "Usagui-san ya se olvido de mi no me ama", "El me odia", "Tal vez fue solo un reemplazo siempre. Misuki estaba cansada de ver a su amigo deprimirse así, pero no sabía qué hacer, se sentía muy culpable por haberlo impulsado a ir pero de verdad pensaba que ellos se reconciliarían. Estaban en un parque cercano y ahí fue donde lo encontró en un asiento de este mirando hacia el suelo con los ojos llorosos.

Usami había corrido por los lugares cercanos y después vislumbro a los dos chicos, abrazados ya estaba retrocediendo pero después se convenció de que era lógico que lo estuviera consolando así que tomo valor ya camino directamente hacia ellos y escucho algunos sollozos de Misaki lo cual le hice sentirse u maldito bastardo.

Quiero hablar con Misaki- dijo de pronto sabiendo que la chica lo escuchaba a pesar de tener cerrados sus ojos, pronto los abrió y lo miro fríamente a la vez que los sollozos de Misaki paraban

-debes ser fuerte – le susurro Misuki al muchacho

Ya le dije que no permitiré que usted le haga más daño a él- dijo sin dejarse intimidar por el porte del hombre

Tú no tienes nada que hacer, esto es entre Misaki y yo... –dijo mirándolo fríamente y esperando las palabras de Misaki

No se lo permitiré y yo tengo mucho que ver después de todo el es como mi hermano

…-Usami pensó que hablaría de una relación sentimental entre ellos , pero no, lo que le hacía sentirse peor

Misuki por favor déjame hablar con él... mesecito aclarar algunas cosas yo ya no puedo seguir huyendo, te prometo ser mas fuerte

Pero Misaki...-dijo mirando a los ojos del chico- tengo miedo de que te pongas peor

Misuki no te preocupes no debo dejar de que esto me afecte tanto te prometo que pase lo que pase ya no llorare mas, siento por todo lo q has tenido que pasar hoy

…-suspiro- bueno ustedes si que son cabezotas... pero si algo pasa no dudes en llamarme

¿Eh?.. –la miro sorprendido el chico

De verdad espero que ambos dejen su orgullo de lado y digan lo que sienten... vaya empezara llover pronto, más vale que se reguarden... me voy... llámame cuando la lluvia pase...- le dijo con ternura a Misaki

Y usted más le vale no hacerlo llorar...-dijo mirándolo con advertencia

…-el solo la miraba sin mostrar sentimientos

Y la chica se marcho cambiando lentamente…

Ellos dos se quedaron ahí parados, Misaki miraba para el lado opuesto, sentía mucho temor no quiera estar solo con Akihiko temía lo que le dijera y temía derrumbarse ante él.

Ella tiene razón va a llover tal vez deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado y cálido- lo miraba desde lejos, sintiendo un gran deseo por abrazarlo pero sabía que debía esperar a aclara todo

¿Eh... privado?- lo que menos quería era estar a solas con el

No pienses mal, creo que deberíamos hablar más a gusto así-dijo mirando su tierno sonrojo

Claro tienes razón... está bien vamos...- dijo dejándose guiar hacia un taxi ya que había olvidado su auto deportivo en el edificio

Finalmente llegaron al hotel Teito y Misaki está muy nerviosos y Akihiko aunque no lo demostrase también, porque temía que todo acabara, pero no, no lo permitiría. Entraron a la suite y Misaki se quedo mirando por la ventana con nostalgia, ese hotel le traía muchos recuerdos.

Misaki... yo te amo... ¿aun me amas?..¿me amas?.. ¿me amaste?..- lo miraba con mucha ansiedad

Yo... bueno yo… me es tan difícil decir lo que siento...-dijo mirando al suelo, sintiéndose muy cobarde

Misaki se que me he estado comportando mal, que te he dicho cosas horribles… yo perdóname por favor…-miro al chico que solo agachaba la cabeza

Usagui-san yo también me he portado mal contigo... de verdad que todo lo que viste con Misuki ... yo no tengo nada con ella...-decía apresuradamente

Mi niño no tienes que disculparte, lo que hiciste fue un reacción por mis estupideces y he estado a punto de perderte... te amo tanto...- se acerco a él y lo miro con ternura, acariciando suavemente la mejilla del muchacho, haciéndolo que el chico se sonrojara

Usagui-san... yo solo quiero estar contigo... a tu lado ... no te alejes de nuevo, por favor...-dijo sin controlarse y dejándose llevar por el momento, lo abrazo

Siempre estaré a tu lado... siento todo lo que te dije jamaz te dejare ir... pero mesecito saber qué es lo que sientes por mi ¿tú me quieres como qué?.. ¿como un amigo, como un padre, hermano o como un amante?..-dijo sintiéndose nervioso por la respuesta el amaba y deseaba no estaba seguro como podrí estar cerca de Misaki sin abrazarlo y besarlo

Yo no ... no si lo sé, solo no he sido sincero co0nmigo...- dijo sonriendo, sin que lo notara Usagui-san

Entonces tu me quieres como?...-sentía que se destrozaba, seguramente le diría que como un hermano o padre

Yo me siento bien a tu lado, a pesar de lo que digo y hago me siento protegido contigo y...

Ese es el cariño que se siente por un padre o hermano mayor, Misaki...-decía tratando de no derrumbarse y separándose de Misaki

¡No!.. yo te quiero mas que como un padre o hermano...-grito Misaki sintiéndose desesperado al sentir como Usagui-san se separaba de el

Misaki… si lo dices por miedo a que me aleje no lo hagas... sabes bien mi clase de querer , pero siempre te ayudare,

.., a pesar de que me quema con intensidad esta pasión por ti pero quiero que seas egoísta y piense en ti

¿Egoísta?..- lo mismo le había dicho su amiga, debía serlo para poder continuar, solo una vez mas lo sería solo una vez mas

YO te amo…-dijo escondiendo su rostro el joven chico...- te amo de verdad

Misaki, por favor no pienses en mi yo estaré bien di lo que en verdad quieres.- no se lo podia creer

Yo te amo y estoy siendo egoísta ahora, no estoy pensando en ti sino en mi, en que quiero estar conti…go- decía sintiéndose morir de vergüenza, pero no dejándose dominar por esta

Misaki...-dijo empujándolo contra la cama- este es mi querer estas seguro, porque tu siempre tartas de escapar de mi y... yo ya no puedo seguir soportandolo te amo y te deseo, seguro que es esto lo que quieres

Yo también te… a…mo y se l que quiero y es estar cotigo así... como ahora y bueno con todo esto...-dijo sintiéndose morir de vergüenza volteando su rostro

Usagui-san se sentía en un sueño no podía creerse que lo que siempre quiso se estaba cumpliendo, así que con delicadeza tomo el rostro del muchacho e hizo que lo mirara el

Entonces ¿me amas?..-pregunto mirándolo tiernamente}

Ya te lo dije ¿no?..-pregunto tratando de mirar a otro lado

Dilo de nuevo mirándome a los ojos Misaki

Yo... yo te amo...- dijo perdiéndose en los ojos purpuras del escritor

Soy tan feliz...-dijo perdiéndose en los ojos de su chico y acariciando todo su rostro hasta que la yemas de sus dedos pasaron por los labio del menor

Lo miro como pidiendo permiso, y se acerco lentamente a los labios del menor presionando suavemente su labios, se enternecía parcia que fuera la primera vez que se besaban, poco a poco presiono un poco mas abriéndose paso entre los labios del menor y este correspondiéndole muy suavemente sin poder evitar que se acumulen lagrima en sus ojos por el momento y pensó "debo hacer lo que sienta", así que alzo su brazos enroscándolos en el cuello de el escritor para profundizar el beso. Eso sorprendió al escritor pero se alegro, pronto su manos bajaron hacia debajo de sus ropas sintiendo la fina piel del torso de Misaki, deilentandose con los supliros de este. Después sus labios bajaron por el cuello del chico, para morder el lóbulo de la oreja del menor sacando un pequeño gemido de la bosa de este.

Misaki, te amo, me gustas mucho te deseo...

Usagui-san...ah-gimió cuando el escritor comenzó a dar masajes sobre sus pezones endureciéndolos y haciendo que el niño no pare de gemir

Misaki parece que me extrañabas después de todo…-sonrió de autocomplacencia- yo también t extrañe demasiado tu piel tan suave y tu calor derritiéndome- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y luego otro más apasionado en los labio transmitiéndole su pasión para luego sentarlo sobre la cama y mirarlo en su bellos ojos pidiendo permiso en silencio para continuar

Está bien Usagui-san yo también lo dese... bueno es decir yo...- antes de que se retractar Usami lo beso suavemente haciendo que el chico solo diera un asentimiento con la cabeza y sonrojándose aun mas.

Le quito la primera polera para luego besar y lamer un poco desde la mandíbula hasta los hombros del chico, luego le quito el polo que le quedaba más ceñido a su cuerpo haciendo que el escritor se acalorara mas, par despee observar el torso desnudo de Misaki el cual solo bajaba su mirada.

Eres muy hermosos, y solo con mirarte me enciendo mas – dijo para besarlo de nuevo y luego ir a sus pezones succionándolos y tirándolos hacia adelante mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda del chico-

Ah… ah Usa...gui... san... ah...- Misaki sentía que su Corazón saldría de su pecho por todas las sensaciones que sentía

Usami lo recostó de nuevo en la cama para empezar a desabotonar su camisa pero una mano temblorosa lo detuvo, era su Misaki que sonrojándose como nunca empezó a hacerlo desde su lugar para después levantarse y bajarla por los brazos del escritor el cual solo lo miraba sorprendido pero después sonrió, Misaki toco la piel del escritor y sintió que ardía

Definitivamente me quemaras con tu calor mi lindo Misaki- decía mientras acariciaba todo el torso del chico para luego pasar por encima de la entrepierna del chico hacino que este gimiera

Levanto un poco las caderas del chico para quitarle el pantalón que llevaba, que le quedaba también ceñido a sus muslos, el cual lo había estado provocando desde que lo vio aparecerse en su apartamento

Hoy viniste decidió a seducirme eh?..- le dijo sensualmente en su oido

Eh eso fue idea de Misuki...-se apresuro a decir- ella dijo que debía ... bueno algo

Entonces debo agradecerle que te veas tan comestible...- le dijo mientras terminaba de sacarle la prenda

Vamos tócame de nuevo Misaki

Usagui-san... yo...- solo lo miraba y alzo sus manos para tocar su rostro y acariciarlo suavemente haciendo que el escritor s encendiera mas a pesar de que era un toque tan inocente todo lo que hacia Misaki le parecía sensual y atrayente esa inocencia atrayente que te insta tomarla y arrebatarla,

Misaki lo acerco hacia sí y lo beso suavemente para luego también descender hacia su cuello. Mientras el otro se entretenía tocando la entrepierna del chico haciendo que este se pierda más y más en el placer. Luego fue hacia sus pantalones y se los quito lo más rápido posible quedando desnudo ante Misaki, el cual solo volteaba su miraba

Eres tan adorable Misaki, pero mírame por favor, que con esos ojos me enciendes más...

Usagui-san no digas esas cosas ah... ah... ah- No noto cuando el escritor acerco se mano a su entrepierna y comenzó tocarlo con mas fuerza luego fue la propia boca del escritor quien tomo posesión de la entrepierna del chico succionando y haciendo que el chico pierda todo rastro de cordura

U... ahhh... ah... –Misaki solo tenía en su mente ese contacto tan placentero, el escrito seguía con su labor con su boca mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los muslos del chico suaves, muy suaves.

Misaki se vino y el escrito se trago toda su esencia luego lo beso de forma profunda y el chico pego mas su cuerpo sintiendo el aroma seductor del escritor, el escritor dirigió su dedos a los labios de Misaki y este comprendió lo que debía hacer los lamio sensualmente y escritor de darle un tierno beso los metió en su entrada primero uno para acostumbrarlo, a pesar de llevar años estando juntos siempre lo preparaba porque no quería causarle daño y siempre se controlaba porque sabía que Misaki era muy frágil en su cuerpo y en sus sentimientos, pero eso no lo frustraba le encantaba esa fragilidad que transmitía, lo seducía, observo lo ojos de Misaki llenarse de lagrimas de nuevo aun que le dedico una mirada de ternura y comenzó a absorber sus lagrimas y a susurrarle en su oido palabras de amor . Lo termino de prepara y retiro sus dedos, separo mas las piernas del chico y las sostuvo preparándose para entrar, debía controlarse, sabía que lo deseaba pero no le podía causar daño, así que con suavidad entro en el.

U...sa...gui-san... duele... ahhh ahh...-trato de voltear so rostro y sus ojos con lagrimas y mejillas acaloradas

N desvíes tu mirada enloquéceme más con ese rostro inocente que tienes... me gustas mucho te deseo demasiado….- era cierto ese rostro inocente lo enloquecía aun mas, ese rostro con lagrimas lo enloquecía y lo hacía llegar a la locura, por eso dese la primera vez que estuvo con el quedo fascinado y se sintió enormemente feliz de ser el único de observarlo de esa forma, porque Misaki aunque no se diera cuenta era demasiado seductor, con esa manera de ser

Usagui-san...- lo llamaba alzando sus brazos y sonrojándose, le gustaba sentirlo cerca y no lejos cuando lo penetraba, Usami atendió al llamado de esos delicados brazos

Te amo... ahh. Te amo Misaki ahh... –se acerco al muchacho a besarlo mientras lo seguia embistiendo y lo masturbaba con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su rostro, Misaki incocientemente enrosco su piernas en la cintura de Usagui-san. Haciendo que la embestidas fueran mas profundas haciéndolo enloquecer mas de placer

Ah...ah Usa... ah – decía mientras era calado por los besos de su amante

Te amo...- dijeron al unisonó mientras se venían al mismo tiempo

Usami Limpio las lagrimas de su amante y le dio un beso muy suave, salió de él y se recostó a su lado halándolo hacia si para acurrucarlo en sus brazos, Misaki se acerco a él y se dejo envolver por sus brazos que le daban tanta protección, y sintiéndose feliz ambos se quedaron dormidos, durmiendo juntos acompasando sus respiraciones, dejándose llevar por el cansancio y el sueño.

Notas finales: umm si junjou no me pertenece pero el fic si! Y waa varias cosas de este fic me las adelante al manga muahaha debe ser por lo obsesiva q soy con esta historia umm como el hijo de Takahiro solo que en el manga es niño.. y bueno ya no meto spoiler… gracias a todos y espero q les guste el lemon es la primera ves q escribi lemon de esta pareje y el segundo lemon escrito de mi vida.. espero me haya quedado decente.. de verdad he tenid que buscar asesoramiento leyendo fics otros mangas yaoi etc.. muchas gracias por su apoyo! Se cuidan bye! Espero verlos en el epilogo porq falat cerrar algunas cosas q por la emoción del moemento no se han dicho como podrán leer .. asi q espero verlos en el siguiente capi ¡


	14. Chapter 14

_**Notas de autor: Wi! Regrese del mas allá y porque estoy de vagaciones... así que definitivamente acabare pronto con este fic , definitivamente antes de que mis vacaciones acaben y tal ves también pronto publique otro fic el cual ya lo estoy escribiendo, estoy totalmente inspirada con el yullen. Sip eso si.. Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que leen,, gracias hontou arigatou…. Y porfis mándenme sus reviews para saber que tal me quedo y sus coments sobre el final.. el próximo capítulo definitivamente es el final..**_

Usami despertó de sueño, se sentía mal por tener que despertar en su sueño Misaki y el habían vuelto y habían hecho el amor de una manera muy apasionante y entregado por parte de ambos. Pero al volver a la realidad sintió un calor a su costado un calor que conocía a la perfección , antes de abrir los ojos quiso constatar con sus manos, y toco con suavidad la piel que tenía en sus brazos, esa piel que había tocado hace algunas horas, sintió un gran alivio y gran placer tocarlo y saber que efectivamente habían vuelto, a pesar de que aun faltaban cosas que decir se sentía feliz , abrió sus ojos y observo ese cabello castaño revuelto de su querido amante, los ojos del menor aun estaban cerrados y emitía una suave respiración con bajar y alzar de su pecho, pronto se revolvió entre los brazos de Usagui-san y abrió los ojos mostrando al principio un gran asombro.

Usagui-san... ¿Qué paso?- lo miraba sorprendido

Misaki no me digas que no recuerdas no estabas tomado o algo así- dijo sintiendo una punzada

A no si lo recuerdo bueno... es ... que aun tengo miedo hay algunas cosas que decir- dijo ocultando su mirada

¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?- pregunto ensombreciendo su mirada

No... claro que no, no estaba tomado o algo así, sino hubiera querido no lo hubiera hecho... solo quería preguntarte algo

Pregúntame lo que quieras

¿Tú has estado saliendo con alguien estos últimos meses o días?

Claro que no yo solo te amo a ti Misaki... lo de Hiroki solo fue una ayuda prestada... y su novio me dejo porque les prometí algo y luego lo solucionare

¿Novio?.. a cierto el doctor Kusama... me parece un poco increíble – rio sonrojado

Si a mí también me parece increíble que soporte a Hiroki

no digas eso, a todos les parece increíble que yo esté a tu lado... –dijo sonriendo

Si es cierto, pero es porque me amas ¿no?

Si... yo te amo Usagui-san... – dijo sonrojándose- pero no esperes que lo repita cien veces al día como tu

Jajaja... claro sino se devaluaría su significado... soy feliz... ¿volverías conmigo?.. le pregunto mirándole a los ojos

Pero quiero saber con qué chico saliste hace unas semanas... Aikawa me dijo que estabas con un chico más joven que tu y fue el día que llegaste ebrio

Fue con Sumi... me dijo cosas odiosas y yo estúpidamente creí algunas porque sentía que no tenía todo tu amor

Siento que creyeras eso, pero me es difícil aceptar mis sentimientos, siempre lo va a ser y aclararlos fue también difícil- agacho la mirada

No te preocupes ahora te entiendo mejor, y te amo mas... entonces ¿regresas conmigo?.. ¿a nuestro hogar?

…- Misaki sintió un salto en su corazón cuando menciono la palabra hogar se sentó en la cama y Usami se sentó a su lado preocupado, pronto lagrimas caían de los ojos de Misaki

Si tú no quieres yo...-

No es eso, solo me emociono que dijeras hogar, tienes razón es nuestro hogar tu eres mi familia ahora ¿no?

Misaki…-se sentía emocionado de que lo viera así , sentía que podía morir de felicidad ahí mismo, abrazo al muchacho y ese le correspondió el abrazo

Si quiero estar tu lado Usagui-san, no hiero separarme de ti... –dijo emocionándose- peo hay un problema, mi hermano

Yo hablare con él, si queremos que te quedes conmigo cuando termines la universidad tendrías que irte pero no si eres mi novio como lo es

Usagui-san... pero no t preocupa que la prensa hable des pues de todo ya tienes 31 y no te casas ni sales con una chica y vives conmigo la gente podría hablar y podrías meterte en problemas

No me preocupa eso, te amo y eres todo lo quiero además no me he casado así que no pueden decir que he mentido sobre mi sexualidad, o podría decir que soy bi, soy escritor así que no hay problema y si tanto problema se hace nos vamos a otro país y asunto arreglado, Misaki estamos en un nuevo tiempo…

Tienes razón, solo que siento algo de miedo, pero confiare en tus palabras...- dijo le sonrió y se acerco tímidamente para besarlo. Junto sus labios y el escritor lo volvió a recostar en las sabanas y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo cuando el celular de Misaki sonó repentinamente.

Maldición ¿Quién es?..- espeto Usami

Esto es Misuki... supongo que debó contestar...- Usami miro el celular con odio pero al recordar que le debía algunas a esa chica le dio permiso para contestar, además no quería seguir siendo posesivo, bueno no demasiado.

Alo... ¿Qué?.. lo siento Misuki... si está bien... gracias por ayudarme... ah lo siento... lo siento... si ahora mismo... dile que vaya al departamento de Usagui-san por favor… en una hora o menos estaremos por ahí bueno mejor danos dos horas es que… ok no te lo explico...- dijo sonrojándose

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Akihiko un poco preocupado

Esto Ni-chan está preocupado porque no volví a casa ayer y bueno Misuki le dijo que había ido a pedir asilo a tu casa porque me pelee con ella y el fue a buscarme a tu casa y no había nadie lógicamente y volvió hoy en la mañana y tampoco había nadie se armo todo un alboroto y a Misuki la estuvo persiguiendo todo la mañana insistiéndole que pasaba realmente así que ella huyo de la casa y ahora está en la calle y me llamo porque ya no soporta que la está llamando tanto a su celular, mi hermano, esta histérico..- dijo tomando aire

Creo que es hora d enfrentar la verdad ¿no crees?...-dijo acariciándole el cabello con ternura

Si pero tengo miedo Usagui-san...- se abrazo a el

Todo estará bien, yo me encargo de todo…

Se encaminaron hacia el apartamento que compartían, Misaki muy nerviosos pero decidido y regularmente miraba a Usami que aparentaba estar tranquilo pero por dentro estaba que se moría, estaba decidió de mantener a Misaki a su lado pero temía por la reacción de Takahiro y que eso hiciera sufrir al menor.

Caminaron por el pasillo que llegaba hacia casa y observaron a Takahiro con su esposa a su lado y Misuki al otro, la cual se mostraba muy nerviosa por todo.

Akihiko... ¿Dónde han estado?- fue corriendo un poco molesto hacia los recién llegados

Tranquilízate Takahiro, pasemos y te lo explicaremos todo

Takahiro estaba un poco sorprendido pero acepto, pasaron y se sentaron en los muebles, Takahiro y Manami al frente de Misaki, Misuki y Akihiko. Los tres estaban nerviosos pero quienes lo demostraban eran Misaki y Misuki, la cual sabia que por seguirles el juego también estaría en problemas, pero estaba muy preocupada por Misaki porque sabía que Takahiro podría destruir el corazón de Misaki, ya que era muy importante para Misaki.

Se miraron un momento los presentes y Takahiro empezó.

Misaki, dime donde estuviste toda la noche… supongo que Akihiko te estuvo buscando ya que supongo que se preocupa porque está a cargo de ti y es mi amigo...

Takahiro, no es porque seamos amigos por lo que me preocupo por Misaki

Ah... lo sé supongo que le has agarrado cariño a mi hermanito después de todo... debes sentir que eres como un hermano para él. Pero Akihiko quiero hablar con Misaki no puede huir de los problemas así, se que te peleaste con Misuki, pero… es extraño que se sienten juntos si es una pelea de novios y que ella pareciera que te encubría…

Misuki y yo no nos hemos peleado Ni-chan… yo… en realidad... ella solo me estaba ayudando…- dijo sintiendo mucho miedo y agachando la cabeza

¿Ayudando?.. pero ¿ayudando a qué?.. . ¿que signinfi9ca todo esto?..- dijo mirando por primera vez serie a Misaki

Ni-chan Misuki y yo no estamos saliendo somos amigos nada mas...- dijo sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado con su hermano

¿Misuki y porque permitiste esto? ¿Nos estabas mintiendo?..- pregunto Manami alzando un poco la voz

Eh Nee-chan yo solo ayudaba Misaki esto... es cierto nosotros no estamos saliendo bueno por medio día lo hicimos pero los dos, no estamos hecho el uno para el otro...

Ni-chan tu me presionabas para que saliera con Misuki y quería que estuvieras tranquilo

¿Utilizaste a Misuki?.. yo te enseñe a jugar con las mujeres... y de que hablas ¿con que te ayudo? explícame bien todo…

No, Misaki no me utilizo, yo estuve de acuerdo en todo y lo apoyo el solo quiere que tu lo apoyes

¿Lo apoye en qué?..- preguntó Takahiro sintiéndose confundido

Takahiro, hay algo que debo decirte y me disculpo por no habértelo dicho como debía, y que recién te lo esté diciendo

¿Qué cosa?.. por favor Akihiko dime lo que está pasando...- pregunto preocupado

Somos amigos y por eso no debí ocultarte el hecho de que estoy enamorado de tu hermano...- dijo mirándolo a los ojos para que no quepan dudas

¿Qué?.. Misaki ven aquí, siento haberte puesto en esta situación mi niño... seguramente te lo dijo y por eso huiste…- dijo levantándose y estirando la mano para que Misaki la cogiera- vamos Misaki volvamos a casas… Akihiko has traicionado mi amistad…

No, ni-chan el te lo había querido decir desde hace mucho, pero yo no quería, porque tenía miedo, e inseguridades, pero ya no – dijo tomando valor y levantándose del asiento - yo también lo amo

Misaki… ¿Qué estás diciendo?.. ¡eres joven aun no puedes saber lo que es el amor!- dijo exasperado

Takahiro nosotros tenemos una relación desde hace tres años… desde que comenzó la universidad...- dijo parándose y abrazando a Misaki

Entonces todo es teatro de Misuki era una mentira... tú me estuviste mintiendo, ambos me mentían todo este tiempo y encima utilizaste a tu amiga... no crees que eso es repugnante

No. Ni-chan no lo fue… yo quiero a Misaki como si fuera de mi familia y por eso apoyo todo lo que hace y más si es que ha encontrado a la persona que ama… y con respeto creo que deberías hacer lo mismo…- dijo también levantándose- Nee-chan deberíamos esperar afuera esto es algo que ellos tres deben hablar.. pero Misaki yo te apoyo así que no des un pasa hacia atrás, ni salgas huyendo porque estaré en la puerta para detenerte- le sonrió para animarlo

Ambas mujeres se retiraron del apartamento Takahiro se desplomo en el asiento, y junto su frente con sus rodillas y Misaki se sintió profundamente triste por ver a su hermano así, pero no tanto como cuando su hermano comenzó a sollozar, se agacho pero se mantuvo un poco lejos de él, porque le dolió lo último que le había dicho a Misuki.

Misaki dime ¿Qué hice mal?.. ¿no fui un buen hermano? ¿o fue acaso porque no tuvimos el ejemplo de una familia normal?- pregunto sollozando y sin mirarlo

Ni-chan tu no tienes culpa de nada y fuiste y eres el mejor de los hermanos. No pensé que te diera tanto asco que estuviera con otro hombre...- dijo y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y Akihiko solo podía observar porque sabía que eso tenía que arreglarlo los dos pero…

Takahiro, siempre te has esforzado por darle lo mejor a tu hermano y de verdad agradezco que lo hayas criado de esa forma porque así es como lo amo, porque lo amo de verdad y solo quiero lo mejor para el

Misaki lo siento...- dijo Takahiro mirando los ojos de su pequeño hermano y acariciándole el cabello- no me gusta verte llorar y sé que lo haces por lo que le dije a Misuki... es solo que no me hubiera gustado que usaras así a una chica y… me siento un poco decepcionado... no me das asco nunca lo harás porque te quiero mucho- y abrazo a su pequeño hermano aun arrodillados en el suelo

Ni-chan yo lo siento de verdad todo sucedió sin planearlo y... lo siento se que hubieras querido que tuviera una familia como la de nuestro padre o como la tuya…

Si y aun lo quiero- dijo mirándolo serio

Ni…chan...- dijo sintiéndose asustado

Takahiro pero...

No…- lo interrumpió- yo quiero que tenga una familia que lo haga feliz y que lo proteja y espero que sea cierto lo que dices Akihiko... que lo mas y que lo protegeras…. El ya está creciendo y ya es tiempo que salga de mi protección por lo que quiero que tenga una familia feliz y alguien a quien ame y que le corresponda como nuestros padres y como la mía

Ni-chan ... se levanto Misaki llorando a mares y abrazo a su hermano

Misaki ¿eres feliz a su lado?..- pregunto sintiéndose alegre por sentir el calor de su hermanito

Si ni-chan soy feliz con el...- dijo sonriendo- pero dijiste que estabas un poco decepcionado conmigo y contigo mismo

Si y…- suspiro- y aun lo estoy... Misaki pensé que era alguien en quien tu pudieras confiar , alguien al que acudirías si pasaba algo...- dijo mostrando tristeza

Ni-chan lo siento yo... de verdad lo siento... es solo que tenía miedo de que me despreciaras

Misaki eres mi lindo hermanito y siempre lo serás... así que confía todo lo que quieras en mi

Takahiro gracias... por esto

No contigo tengo que hablar seriamente... – dijo mostrándose serio, lo que solo hacia cuando se trataba de Misaki - Tú no has hecho las cosas como se deben, me ocultaste que salías con mi pequeño hermano, al que yo te lo deje para que lo cuidaras y si admito que lo has cuidado pero debiste hacer las cosas mejor; aun lo ames y el a ti no borra el hecho que traicionaste mi amistad y eso me duele mucho

Takahiro lo siento...- y se agacho haciendo una reverencia de disculpa lo que sorprendió a ambos Takahashi- Takahiro yo reamente amo a Misaki y solo quiero que esté a mi lado por siempre, y quiero protegerlo y ser su familia, así que te pido que me permitas seguir con el.. nunca quise faltar a tu confianza

Akihiko…- Takahiro se quedo sorprendido

Por favor...- dijo Usami

Yo espero que sea así… y que nunca haga llorar a mi hermanito… porque es una de las personas ms importantes para mí... pero me preocupa el hecho de que no podrán tener hijos nunca…

Takahiro estamos en el siglo 21 sabes que hay muchas formas de concebir a un niño y si no existe la adopción

Si eso creo...- dijo acariciando el rostro de su hermano... y el reprimiendo sus lagrimas de emoción porque su Ni-chan este aceptando la situación

Ni-chan gracias….- dijo al fin Misaki

Pero...- dijo mirando serio a Akihiko- como supongo que viviendo juntos en el mismo lugar ya lo han hecho te exijo Akihiko que te cases con mi hermanito

¡¿Qué?- lo miro asustado Misaki- pero eso Ni-chan en Japón no existe

No hay problema con eso Takahiro si esa es tu condición no hay problema, Misaki y yo nos podemos casar en el extranjero

Y tú lo apoyas...- dijo señalándolo

Está bien si es así puedes seguir con mi hermanito, pero ni una sola vez lo quiero ver llorar porque sino conocerás la furia de los Takahashi, Akihiko...- y lo miro serio- espero pronto noticias del matrimonio

Estarás ahí Takahiro... cuando Misaki y yo nos casemos estarás ahí... iras tu, tu esposa y creo que esa niña también...- y le sonrió como amigos

Gracias Akihiko por cuidar de Misaki...- y le tendió mano a lo que Akihiko se la estrecho y se abrazaron

Gracias a ti por dejarme estar cerca de el

Misaki... siempre estaré ahí para ti... así que confía en mí siempre ...- le susurro a su pequeño hermano par después despeinar su cabello

Gracias Ni-chan... yo iré a visitarlos mañana y a recoger mis cosas...- le sonrió tiernamente y sonrojado

Está bien Misaki... y conversen sobre eso... te quiero mucho- sin poder mas abrazo a su hermanito dejándolo en las manos de Usami quien le sonrió en agradecimiento

Takahiro salió del apartamento cerrando las puertas y les sonrió a las dos mujeres de ahí quienes suspiraron de tranquilidad y en el camino les conto los planes del futuro y ellas gritaron emocionadas.

Usami se acerco a Misaki y lo abrazo con ternura luego con una de sus manos acaricio su rostro y lo atrajo hacia sí y lo beso lentamente profundizándolo más y más, Misaki levanto sus brazos y los enrollo en el cuello de Akihiko; y después acaricio la espalda de este.

Akihiko guio a Misaki hacia el mueble mas cercano y lo sentó ahí recostándolo por completo y poniéndose entre sus piernas, con una mano comenzó a acariciar por sobre la ropa el cuerpo de su pequeño, y luego separo y miro esos hermosos ojos lagrimosos que le alentaban a continuar, Usami levanto la polera que traía el niño haciendo que siente luego el polo que traía y comenzó a lamer el cuello del chico haciendo que diera suspiros.

Después Misaki desabotono su camisa y se la saco al escritor, paras después comenzar descender con besos por el pecho de este y succionar despacio los pezones de este haciendo que el escritor se excitara mas y lo recostara en el sofá, lo beso con pasión y después comenzó descender por su cuello y se detuvo en los pezones del chico succionándolos y pellizcando otro con la otra mano, haciendo que el chico comenzara gemir, con su otra mano comenzó a masturbarlo por sobre el pantalón, y después deslizo sus manos por el contorno del chico hasta sus pantalones, par desabrocharlos, y bajárselos Misaki elevo un poco sus caderas para facilitárselo al escritor; y este observo el cuerpo de su amante diciendo "ere muy bello", haciendo sonrojar mas al chico, comenzó masturbarlo con su mano mientras lo besaba fogosamente, separo ligeramente las piernas del chico y con su propia boca comenzó a provocarlo, hasta que el chico se vino y el tomo toda la semilla del chico.

Misaki jadeaba fuertemente, pero sentía que quería aun mas por eso busco al escritor con la mirada, y este le sonrió con lujuria besándolo con posesividad acariciándole la espalda y le dijo "tócame", Misaki se sintió avergonzado pero sabía que lo debía hacer y además quería hacerlo se sentó e hizo que el escritor se recostara en el sofá y comenzó a besarlo, mientras acariciaba su pecho, y comenzaba descender lentamente, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, tragaba saliva por la vergüenza le desabrocho el pantalón y se lo comenzó a sacar junto con la ropa interior, y comenzó atoar el miembro del mayor con su manos, viendo como el escritor se retorcía de placer lo que le hizo seguir, acerco su boca y se metió el miembro del mayor y comenzó a succionarlo; Usami se sorprendió por eso, no pensó que llegaría tanto, pro cuando comenzó sus pensamientos se disiparon por el placer, Usami se corrió y Misaki trato de tragárselo todo pero se le escapaba por los bardes lo que éxito más a Akihiko que lo atrajo hacia sí y lo comenzó a besar de forma posesiva mientras acariciaba con desesperación el cuerpo de su amante, que estaba con las piernas a los costados de sus caderas, por lo que comenzó acariciar todas sus piernas y para después comenzar a estrujar sus nalgas ; Se separo de Misaki un poco y metió sus dedos a su boca y este los succiono ensalivadlos bien; y después Usami lo volvió a atraer hacia si par besarle nuevo con desesperación; mientras sus dedos buscaban la entrada del chico, la encontró y metió uno de sus dedos haciendo que el chico gimiera sonoramente, pero Usami lo acallo volviéndolo a besar, y comenzó a mover e círculos sus dedos, después metió otro dedo y también los comenzó a mover dentro del menor, cuando sintió que el chico ya estaba listo retiro sus dedos y lo beso tiernamente en la frente y en los labios, cambio de posiciones y le separo un poco más las piernas y entro en el haciendo que el chico gritara de esa mezcla de dolor y placer, Usami se comenzó am mover después de un momento para que el chico se acostumbrara, y comenzó con las embestidas primero lentamente y luego más rápido haciendo que el chico no para de gemir su nombre, eso lo encendía mas y le puso más fuerza a las embestidas llegando a lo más profundo del ser del chico, mientras lo masturbaba haciendo que el chico se viniera y ala ves haciendo que el mismo se viniera dentro del chico gritando el nombre de su amante.

Se recostó al lado del menor y lo acomodo en sus brazos y lo cubrió con su camisa.

Usagui-san te amo...- dijo el chico mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su amante

Yo te amo demasiado ... entonces ¿te casaras conmigo?...- dijo acariciándolo

Umm. Yo si supongo que si

Soy un idiota no tengo el anillo pero te lo pedir una vez más mañana, en una cita después de recoger tus cosas de la casa de tu hermano ¿está bien?

Si está bien...- dijo sintiendo un agradable calor en su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por el cansancio ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá abrazados solo cubiertos por la camisa del escritor, pero este se despertó en el acto y cargo a Misaki hasta su propio cuarto recostándolo y cubriéndolo y recostándose al lado de el abrazándolo por la espalda, sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo.

_**Notas Finales: si los persona ajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para divagar un rato en mis tiempos libre s como vagaciones... bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi… si me puse a pensar si Takahiro seria un homofóbico y mi resolución fue que aunque lo fuera jamás haría algo e contra de Misaki pero como quiere mucho a Misaki y es sobre protector supuse q le diría eso a Usami.. si han leído la parte de la tiras medio cómicas del manga entenderán q Takahiro casi ve a Misaki como niña q como niño jajaujaj si y es asi de soñador Takahiro.. sin duda me gusta mucho el personaje Takahiro es un amor… bueno y el lemon no estuvo pensado pero umm ya saben las cosas pueden variar según los review y la inspiración de lmomento.. y además sabia q me lincharían si dejara el lemon q debió estar mas arriba q fue interrumpido por Misuki asi q ehn compensación hice este q espero es haya gustado ¡! Nos vemos**_**!**


	15. Chapter 15

Notas de autora: Gracias a todos los que me han seguido con esta historia, muchas gracias, bien y este es el epilogo de la historia, espero que les guste, a sido muy lindo leer sus revie4w y recibir sus alerts y favorites, gracias muchas gracias nos estamos leyendo. Y mil disculpas se que me demore un poco para publicar el epilogo es que ahorita estoy con la cabeza llena de idas para otro fandom y además obsesionada con el sasunaru, no es que vaya a escribir algo de ese fandom pero si viendo el anime doujinshis y fics entre otras cosas, y las ideas que rondan en mi cabeza son d d gray man... bueno al final ya se los diré… A leer

Epilogo

Misaki se encontraba totalmente atareado ni sabia como ahora mismo estaba yendo al registro civil de New York, hace algunas semanas Akihiko le había pedido casarse con el de manera más formal y ente todo el ambiente romántico no se había negado, además que su hermano paraba llamando e incluso yendo a su casa para preguntar cuando se casaban, sino se llevaría a Misaki de ahí, " me sigue tratando como un niño", pensaba Misaki, pero en el fondo estaba muy feliz se sentía muy feliz por casarse con Usami y que además su hermano estuviera ahí.

Usagui-san sabia lo importante que era Takahiro para Misaki así que llevo a Takahiro su esposa y a la pequeña hija de estos a New York, además contra su voluntad pero también llevo a Misuki, ya que ella se había auto nombrado salvadora de su relación, y le restregaba en la cara que ella los había ayudado, así que no le quedo de otra que llevarla también; el dinero no le importaba tenía mucho, y ahora quería compartirlo con la persona que mas amaba su adorable Misaki. De su parte, pues ni su padre ni su hermano estarían porque aun no se habían reconciliado del todo, pero si estaba su prima, y su amigo de la infancia Hiroki, el cual se sentía feliz porque Akihiko al fin hubiera encontrado la felicidad y ya no le doliera estar cerca de Takahiro, pero claro eso jamás se lo diría.

Ya Bakahiko, compórtate ni que se fuera escapar además ni conoce esta ciudad ...- decía Hiroki tratando de calmar a su amigo

¿Y si Aikawa lo secuestro? – decía sabiendo que el menor venia con Aikawa, autonombrada madrina

No seas idiota porque tu editora se lo secuestraria- decía mirando al techo suspirando- además ahí viene, mientras veían a un chico que llegaba cansado de correr y no notaba que Akihiko lo miraba serio

¿Por qué tardaron? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos y molesto porque llegaban cansados

Sensei yo solo le daba consejos a Misaki y como se nos hizo tarde y el ascensor no bajaba pues subimos algunos piso a pie

Aikawa-san llegamos más tarde que si hubiéramos...- pero fue interrumpido por un beso de su novio

Akihiko trata de no besar a mi lindo pequeño hermano frente a mi – decía Takahiro dejándose consolar por su esposa

Takahiro, pero si están a punto de casarse es normal- decía ella mientras agarraba de un brazo a su hijo del otro consolaba su esposos

Bien ya que todos están aquí por favor empecemos – decía el juez

T Usami tomo de la mano a Misaki y camino hacia el juez y Misaki solo desviaba la vista, sonrojado.

Estando ambos presentes libres, preguntaré Usami Akihiko aceptas como esposo a Takahashi Misaki? – pregunto solemne

Por su puesto – dijo Akihiko mirando a su novio con mucho amo, para firmar donde señalaba el juez

Takahashi Misaki aceptas como esposo a Usami Akihiko – y Misaki solo se mantenía en silencio por los nervios hasta que sintió la mano de Usagui-san con la suya y observo su mirada de amor y no dudo en decirlo

Si acepto – y también firmo

Entonces los declaro esposos por el poder que me ha conferido la sociedad – acabo solemne el juez

Akihiko, tomo de la cintura su ahora esposo y le dio un suave beso para profundizarlo un poco, y Misaki solo puso una de sus manos en el cuello de su esposo, "esposo", jamás pensé que terminaría casándome con el mejor amigo de mi hermano, pero soy enormemente feliz", pensaba tranquilo Misaki.

Mi lindo hermanito, ahora ya te puede dejar solo ya que tienes alguien que te cuide mucho, pero no olvides que yo también estaré siempre para ti- decía Takahiro con lagrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hermano- pero no olvides que tienes que terminar la carrera y seguir con tus sueños – le miraba serio

No te preocupes Ni-chan ya se en que quiero trabajar- decía sonriendo a su hermano

¿Sí?..- miraban todos

Si voy a ser editor de manga – decía decidido

¿En serio Misaki?- decía su hermano alegre- estoy seguro que tus sueño siempre se cumplirán mi lindo hermanito

Gracias por cuidar de mi Ni-chan – decía Misaki con lagrimas en los ojos mientras volvía a abrazar su hermano

Takahiro ahora se acercaba a Akihiko, serio pero al final lo abrazo como los amigos que eran

Akihiko mas te vale que cuide4s de mi hermano como se debe – decía serio

No te preocupes Takahiro te he dado mi palabra y lo cumpliré – decía mirándolo con la seriedad apropiada- gracias por cuidar de Misaki hasta ahora

Gracias por hacer feliz a mi lindo Misaki estos últimos años

El es el que me ha hecho feliz Takahiro… inmensamente feliz- finalizaron con otro abrazo, Misaki mientras tanto saludaba a Ne-chan y lego a su profesor al cual se sintió extraño pero así lo hizo, pero después de hacerlo se sintió agradecido con él.

Misuki-chan lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa

Misaki, me alegra que hayas encontrado el amor …se que todo irá bien y será muy feliz- decía con lagrimas en los ojos

Gracias Misuki-chan sin ti no me había dado cuenta de mi sentimientos – decía Misaki mientras l abrazaba

De nada – decía con una sonrisa- siempre seré tu amiga Misaki casi como tu hermana

Si y gracias por serlo

Y así cada uno se saludaba a los invitados para hacer luego un brindis en el que Takahiro lloro emocionado, y Misaki se sentía completo por primera vez, sentía que ahí se encontraban todas las personas que quería, " esta es mi familia", pensaba el joven sin lograra dejar de botar algún as lagrimas.

Akihiko se sentía enormemente feliz por tener a su Misaki consigo y por que este era enormemente feliz, "nunca estaré solo porque siempre tendré a mi lado a Misaki".

Y así estuvieron un par de horas conversando, pero llego la hora esperada por Akihiko, si la hora de marcharse con su Misaki para su luna de miel, y Akihiko ya lo tenía todo preparado, primero esta noche irían un lujosos hotel de la ciudad de New york **Trump International Hotel and Tower, **se hospedaron en la suite más lujosa, el cual no parecía una simple suite tenía todo lo inimaginable, tv, cable, una preciosa vista hacia la gran ciudad, jacuzzi, una pequeña piscina, un mini bar, etc.

Akihiko hizo ingresar a Misaki, con los ojos cerrados y después lo descubrió el cual solo se quedo asombrado por tanto lujo, y sonrió, suponía que Usagui-san lo llevaría al algún lugar como ese para su primera noche de casados. Akihiko solo lo beso con mucha pasión y Misaki correspondió gustosos, pero después separo.

¿Qué paso no te gusta el lugar?- preguntó preocupado Akihiko

No bueno, no tendría sentid estar en una suite tan cara si lo hacemos aquí – dijo ya que se encontraban en el recibidor de la suite el cual era una peque sala que servía de para recibir visitas

Tienes razón, ven vamos al dormitorio – decía Akihiko, agitado

Pero yo quisiera , bueno toma un baño antes – decía sonrojado

Misaki, de saber que serias ten seductor si me casaba contigo hace mucho lo hubiera hecho- decía sonriendo

Oye, bueno si no quieres- decía volteándose molesto, pero el escritor lo abrazo por detrás y le susurro

Vamos al jacuzzi o prefieres a la piscina

Yo bueno creo a la piscina está bien – dijo roja más no poder

Usami lo cargo hasta estar al costado de la piscina que tenía el agua temperada y diversos perfumes y velas alrededor, con cremas para piel a los costados, beso nuevamente a Misaki y comenzó desvestirlo lentamente, hasta que el chico quedo completamente desnudo ante sus ojos, uso su autocontrol par tomarlo ahí mismo, después comenzó a desvestirse pero dejo que Misaki lo hiciera, todo sonrojado y nerviosos, ambos querían que fuera especial, Akihiko entro primero al a la piscina, el agua le quedaba hasta un poco cobre la cintura, ayudo a Misaki entrar el cual lo veía con esos ojos verdes, y comenzó a besarlo suavemente mientras su mano recorría el torso del menor, y Misaki devolvía el beso poniéndole mas intensidad, sin dejar escapar lagrimas por le felicidad que Usami lamia con devoción; pronto se fue hacia su cuello, comenzando a lamerlo y con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar el miembro del menor, poco a poco ya que quería alargar el tiempo; después sus labios fueron a el lóbulo de su oreja par susurrarle palabras de amor y deseo, Misaki sentía que el agua era demasiado caliente, o es que su propio cuerpo estaba ardiendo, Misaki agarro el jabón liquido que tenia al mano y lo puso en sus manos y le dijo a Akihiko que se volteara, este se sorprendió pero lo hizo, Misaki tomando aire para darse valor comenzó a pasarlo por la espalda de su esposo suavemente provocándolo más, sin saberlo y en un momento de placer se dejo llevar, y lamio el cuello poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar la oreja de su esposo también la mordió le dijo suavemente "Te amo". Usami volteo y lo beso con todo su amor, para atraerlo mas hacia si y comenzar a acariciar todo su cuerpo, llevo sus manos a la cintura del menor y lo levanto para sentarlo en el borde de la piscina y comenzó a lamer sus piernas y a acariciarlas con sus manos , a sepáralas para devorar el miembro del menor y hacerlo gemir sonoramente, el menor estaba totalmente agitado y ya no reparaba en detener sus gemidos; acariciaba el cabello del mayor con dulzura mientras se apoyaba con el otro brazo en el borde de la piscina, Usami comenzó a masturbarlo más rápido haciendo que se corriera y dijera su nombre entre gemidos de placer.

Lo atrajo de nuevo al piscina dándole la vuelta para comenzar descender por la espalda del menor mientras de nuevo hacia que se excitara, con un brazo lo tenia abrazado, y la otra comenzaba descender hasta la entrada del menor no si antes masajear sus glúteos, abriéndose paso, una de sus piernas hacia que el chico abriera mas sus piernas el menor de tanto placer solo atinaba apoyarse con sus brazos en la pared de la piscina. Y metió el primer dedo haciendo que el menor se estremeciera, lo movió en circulo y luego metió el otro, moviéndolos , para finalizar con el tercero, haciendo que la entrada se dilatara; Misaki solo gemía y daba suspiros, Akihiko volteo a Misaki y lo beso, para tomarlo de las caderas levantándolo un poco y de una sola penetración entro en el chico; Misaki enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el escritor; y así comenzó embestirlo mientras lo besaba con pasión y deseo y Misaki respondía con la misma fuerza enroscando también sus brazos en el cuello del mayor. Y así en cada beso se suprimía cada gemido de placer que daba por cada embestida, como si fuera un baile, todo iba al mismo tiempo son su propio ritmo el ritmo que solo conocían su cuerpos para estar conectados, con cada embestida con cada beso y con cada suspiro.

Llegaron al clímax y se vinieron al mismo tiempo, y Usami se sentía completo y feliz y Misaki le dio un beso rápido a su esposo con una sonrisa y una lagrima de felicidad.

Toda la noche fue muy apasionada, aprovechando toda la suite, brindaron e hicieron el amor toda la noche; durmieron hasta muy tarde, cas al hora del almuerzo; luego de ahí recorrieron la ciudad.

Al anochecer recorrieron al aeropuerto y tomaron el vuelo al Brasil, donde estarían en rio de Janeiro por dos semanas y luego viajarían a Inglaterra por la promesa que le había hecho Usagui-san a su pequeño, todo fue muy hermoso pero el mes pasó y regresaron a Japón. Se mudaron a otro departamento para comenzar con su nueva vida de casados, Misaki termino la profesión con buenas notas y entro a trabajar a la editorial Marukawa, pero para decepción de Usami a la sección de mangas; pero al ver a Misaki tan feliz con su trabajo también se sintió feliz.

Te amo mi Misaki – le dijo cálidamente mientras lo abrazaba por detrás cuando Misaki veía el atardecer

Yo también, te amo mucho – le dio Misaki y se besaron con mucho amor y devoción.

No tas finales: Gracias por leer todo mi fic.. este fic es especial porque es mi primer fic de que escribo en mi vida, ummpor ahora creo que no publicare de esta apreja, no es que me hay dejado de gustar oviamente no, sino que como dije mi cerebr esta explotando por otra historia y es bueno yullen de dgray man ya la estoy escrbiendo asi que la ppublicare pronto, espero que la lean, bueno claro si les gusta esta pareja, bueno siento mas madurez ne esa hisoria creo, tendra de todo un poco y bueno no habrá solo yullen ya que habrá muchos triangulos amoros entre los personajes y bastante complicaciones, umm creo que me volvi mas emo con esa historia pero no se preocuopen yo no escribo tragedia.. no odio las trgedias, pero si habra drma y bueno no adelanto mas, será ooc, asi que si no han leído mucho del manga o no han terminado el anime pero les gusta la preja pueden leerlo.

Y sobre sasunaru, ultimamaente me estoy obsesionando pero debo saber mas del anime para escribir asi ooc debo entender bien a los personajes… um seguramente volveré a escribir de esta pareja pero creo que no ser muy pronto hay ideas vagas que hay que solidificar ( se dice asi?9, bueno bno estamos leyendo bye!


End file.
